Endings Bring New Beginings
by FinalKingdom87
Summary: DopplerAmelia Fic. OF COURSE! What happened between our beloved couple between the return from treasure Planet to the end of the movie? Captain Amelia, Doctor Doppler, & a few unwanted characters? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter One: In The Beginning Of The End

Endings Bring New Beginnings  
  
By: Ashley  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did, then I am the fifteen year old granddaughter of Walt Disney. Besides. even if I really was, would you believe me?  
  
As Jim Hawkins stepped out onto the main deck of the R.L.S. Legacy, he had smiled at the greatest adventure he'd just experienced. The trip to Treasure Planet was one he would forever remember. One that he was positive that no other adventure could match up to. As Jim walked out to the side of the ship and looked out into the open etherium, towards Montressor Spaceport, and as Morph rested on Jim's shoulder, the Captain's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Hawkins?" She said sharply.  
  
"Yes, Captain?" Jim asked looking up at her.  
  
"I assume that Mr. Silver was escorted down to the galley, with the rest of those nearfites."  
  
"Err. No Captain." Jim said uncertainly. How would he tell her that he let Silver get away?  
  
"And why is that, Mr. Hawkins?"  
  
"He escaped on the last long boat, before I had the chance to stop him." Jim said convincingly.  
  
"I see." She said as she looked down at him for a moment trying to decipher him, she said nothing to him but just left towards where Doppler was steering the ship. She seemed to be muttering something about getting only one great thing out of this voyage. Not having the slightest clue what she meant, Jim returned to his thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Captain Amelia walked over to where B.E.N. stood observing the calculations from the ships' main computers, he spoke up and said,  
  
"We should arrive at the spaceport at half past noon."  
  
"Thank you. We will dock and dismiss passengers and prisoners fifteen minutes after we arrive." Amelia said swiftly as she moved on to check on the good Doctor Doppler. He was not doing a very well job of steering the ship. In her eyes and many others, Delbert Doppler could not fly perfectly unless his life depended on it, which happened to be the case this past night.  
  
Amelia had resided a post right behind Doppler, where she had been sitting, giving him instructions during the critical moment of escaping Treasure Planet. Amelia had just been standing there watching Doppler making it seem to others as if she were looking out into the etherium, where only the Spaceport Cercentia remained.  
  
Amelia had been thinking about the loss of the treasure back on the now, non-existent planet. She was going through thoughts of the loss of her good friend and First Officer, Mr. Arrow. But with loss. there is usually something that you would gain. But the particular thing that Captain  
  
Amelia had most likely obtained was, sure enough, was just as possible of retrieving Flint's treasure back on the planet.  
  
Being as Amelia was a captain and would always be off on some new voyage or journey, a relationship would be utterly impossible, especially one with Doctor Delbert Doppler on doubt. Through some miracle that the two had managed to get together, it just would not work. And now that this voyage would very soon be over as soon as it had begun, Amelia had a small chance of seeing him again.  
  
Showing herself that there was no way of a relationship, she tore her eyes, unwillingly, away from Dr. Doppler and slowly strode off into her stateroom, thinking to herself that such a thought of she and Doppler together was stupid. Absurd. Impossible.  
  
"Or is it that I just won't allow myself to feel for another." Amelia said softly to herself as she closed her stateroom door completely.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Err. Doc? Maybe you should let me dock the ship. You just go and tell the Captain that we're here." Jim said chortling because Doppler was having immense trouble with the ship, more on the count that they were closer to dock and more ships.  
  
"All right then. I'd probably loose my head by the Captain if I'd crashed her ship." Doppler said wiping his forehead on an old handkerchief. "I'll go and inform the Captain that we've arrived." Doppler finished as he turned and left for the Captain's stateroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Knock! Knock**  
  
"Enter" The Captain said briskly without looking up from her desk.  
  
"Captain?" Said the somewhat somber voice of the Doctor.  
  
"Yes Doctor?" Amelia said looking up at him for a moment and then looking back down at her desk. "What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that we've arrived at the spaceport and that we're at docking point, and that we should be doing so momentarily."  
  
"I see. Well, thank you Doctor."  
  
There was a short pause in which seemed to be a bit awkward.  
  
"I'll be leaving then?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Captain?" Doppler asked uncertainly.  
  
"Doctor," Amelia said as she walked past Doppler and shut the door behind her. As she walked over to face him, she continued, "Doctor, there is still the matter of what went on between the two of us back on the planet."  
  
"Captain I - I -" Doppler stuttered for a moment.  
  
"No. I just wanted to thank you. Not many would have done what you did."  
  
"You're welcome Captain." Doppler paused for a moment. "And I do understand that you, as much as I, would want to keep what happened confrontational - ahh - confidential." The doctor said feeling stupid for his semi-constant slip of the tongue.  
  
Amelia, however, found the doctor's misplacement for words, in some way, cute.  
  
"Yes Doctor. I would very much appreciate if you and I were to keep this confidential." Amelia said slightly putting emphasis on the word 'confidential', making Doppler feel slightly embarrassed. As neither the Doctor, or the Captain had said anything in that brief moment, there was a slight awkward silence.  
  
As Amelia had turned her head to look out the window, as a distraction to make herself not to look at Doppler, he himself had just realized something. Something he was not sure he had heard the Captain correctly. When the Captain had said that they would keep what happened between the two of them back on Treasure Planet confidential, she had said that they would keep this confidential. Not just what happened, but this. Did she mean what he thought she meant? Maybe she had, like himself on many occasions, had a slight slip of the tongue, misplacement for words. Yes. That was it. It had to be. There would have only been one other possible explanation, only one other logical explanation. And even the thought of it, though highly unlikely, - Wait! He shouldn't be thinking this. It was utterly impossible, but still. He had to be sure.  
  
"Err. Captain?" Doppler begun a bit timidly. Amelia looked back up at him as he spoke. "Captain, err. When you had said to me that we should be keeping what happened between us on the planet a secret, I think that you made an error in speaking."  
  
Doppler paused for a few moments.  
  
"Yes, Doctor?" Amelia said a bit impatiently.  
  
Doppler looked at her for a second.  
  
"Well, you had said that 'We should be keeping this a secret.' Wouldn't you have meant to keep 'what happened' a secret?"  
  
Amelia had gone wide-eyed at these words, as she stared at the doctor.  
  
"D - Did I say that?" Amelia said slightly stuttering.  
  
"It had seemed so Captain." Doppler said not at all being able to take his eyes off of her. Delbert slowly moved towards the Captain as if the men moving weren't really he. It seemed as if he were being controlled. He was being controlled, not by his mind, but by his emotions, being controlled by his very heart.  
  
He stopped just short of Amelia.  
  
"Captain." Doppler began but was cut off by Amelia speaking in a soft voice which he had only heard once by her.  
  
"Please Doctor," Amelia begun. "Call me Amelia when we're alone." Doppler's eyes widened in the slightest way, then his expression softened and he smiled softly.  
  
"Then call me Delbert when in private as well, Amelia."  
  
They looked softly into each others eyes, moving slowly but gradually closer.  
  
"Capt - Amelia. Are you sure that -"  
  
"Oh shut up Delbert!" Amelia said as she cut him off, while grabbing the back of his head and pulling him closer into their first shared kiss together. A hard kiss filled with passion, intimacy, and (though they didn't yet know it) love for each other. As Doppler slowly moved his hands to rest on Amelia's waist and as she moved her other hand up around Delbert's shoulders an unfortunate, startling, and sudden knock on the Captain's stateroom door. Amelia and Delbert broke apart from one another swiftly and quickly.  
  
Amelia straightened her already straightened Captain's coat and moved a short way away from the Doctor.  
  
"Come in." Amelia said walking more so over to her desk. The door opened slowly and Jim came in, the door being slightly ajar. "Yes, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia said sharply.  
  
"Captain, the ship has been docked and we're ready for departing now. Oh - And some constables have been informed about the pirates, they're waiting for you right off the ship."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Hawkins. I'll see to that immediately. Now if you would be so kind as to leave the Doctor and I, we have some business to finish up with."  
  
"Aye Captain." Jim said leaving the Captains' stateroom and closing the door.  
  
As the door closed, Doppler was the first to speak. "Amelia, I believe that I do share your view as to keep this private.  
  
"Yes Delbert, but I must ask you not to contact me at first." Amelia said lightly.  
  
"What?" Doppler interrupted flabbergasted.  
  
"As I was saying," Amelia continued with a slight smile, "that I will contact you. I promise." She added seeing his skeptic expression. "I will just as soon as I've finished tying up a few loose ends." Amelia said smiling fully now.  
  
"Of course Amelia." Delbert said kissing her lightly on the lips before departing out onto the deck and, gathering up his things, departed off the ship.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Authors Note: Ok you guys, here is chapter one. I will have chapter two up as soon as I possibly can. So hurry up and review..... Go on. I'm waiting.. C'mon, don't be shy... Alright! Papyia!!! Papyia!!! {[(herds all mouse pointers over to the submit review button.)]} 


	2. Chapter Two: Acceptence

Endings Bring New Beginnings  
  
By: Ashley  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did, then I am the fifteen year old granddaughter of Walt Disney. Besides… even if I really was, would you believe me?  
  
Sorry I haven't posted yet guys, the FanFcition.Net server was down but here is chapter two for ya. Hope you like it…  
Ashley  
  
It had been six long weeks since the return from Treasure Planet. And sitting at home with Doppler, were Sarah, B.E.N., and Jim as they had nowhere else to stay while the Benbow Inn was being rebuilt. And Delbert was more than happy to share his home for the time being.  
  
With B.E.N. there he was happy to have Jim and Sarah as other company, because he soon would have gone postal on that infernal robot. Because B.E.N was one being he could surely live without, he was more than glad that Jim had figured out how to short circuit the robot and turn him off. Too bad it only shut him down for 24 hours at a time, and then they had to live with him for 36 hours more. But the ever beautiful Captain Amelia Smollet was someone he could not and would not live without.  
  
As Doppler sat in his living room, quite alone after Jim, Sarah, and B.E.N. had gone to sleep, (B.E.N. who had been short circuited right before bed.) Doppler was left to himself with only his thoughts, which weren't exactly comforting. He sat quietly in his high backed chair staring into the still roaring fire. 'Two weeks! Two damn weeks!' And she has yet to contact you!' Doppler thought to himself. 'Face it!' He continued to think. 'That was it! You won't hear from her. You were idiotic to actually think that she would have fallen for you. She's gone.' He thought angrily to himself.  
  
"You're wrong! Err… I'm wrong! ARGH!!! Stop thinking!" Doppler hissed furiously to himself while hitting himself in the head several times. Delbert stopped himself just in time as to stare into the red, orange, and yellow of the dancing flames. As Doppler stared into the flames he envisioned her face, the beautiful feline face of the tenacious Captain Amelia.  
  
Just thinking about what happened between the two of them was bliss. He wished for the kiss they'd shared on that last day on the R.L.S. Legacy to happen yet again, right there, and right then. But just the kiss was not only desired by the good Doctor Delbert Doppler. What he wanted was to know, to know that his feelings that he felt were returned by the beautiful Captain Amelia.  
  
For he had never once felt for anyone the way he did the Captain. How he longed to see her, to hold her, to just be able to gaze into her enchanting blue-green eyes. He would see her again, and many more times after. It was just something deep inside his heart that told him that he would see her again.  
  
"Oh Doctor, how I long to be with you." Captain Amelia sighed to herself as she looked out of her window into the diamond filled sky. "But a relationship between us is not possible! It just would not work! Amelia said scolding herself once more for thinking about being with the Doctor.  
  
'But this is what you want, what you need. Write him. Meet him. Go on and be happy.' Said a small voice inside of her. It was her sub-conscience that was telling her to back off and leave Delbert Doppler to him self. But it was the deepest part of her very heart, telling her to leap ahead, to take the chance. And following the path of her heart leading her to Doctor Delbert Doppler was the path she would choose. Amelia needed someone in her life that could bring her immense happiness and bliss. She had to see him. It would definitely do her good to do so. Amelia walked to her bedroom, hung her robe up on it's hook, and in her slender nightgown, drifted off to sleep thinking about Delbert. And at the same moment Delbert was in his room, thinking the same blissful thoughts of Amelia.  
  
The next day was different. The moment they had arrived home from Cresentia Spaceport, Jim had sent in an application, (With a letter of recommendation form Captain Amelia) to the Interstellar Navel Academy. Sarah had been very proud of her son's change of heart. But little did anyone know, or even come close to the thought, that he would get a response so soon.  
  
The mail that had usually taken to the Benbow, for Sarah mostly had been arriving at Doppler's home, just until living conditions were stable at the Benbow Inn. And as Jim and Sarah had already left that morning to the start of construction for the new Inn, he picked up the mail and took out what had been addressed to him. But while sorting through his own mail he noticed something. He noticed that Jim had received mail, and not just any old letter. This letter was from the Inter-Stellar Naval Academy.  
The letter itself was very thick indeed. Doppler's first thought was that Jim had been accepted into the Academy, but this early, maybe not. And yet Doppler found himself almost rushing out of the house, not realizing he was still in his pajamas. So ha rushed back inside, got himself dressed, and then rushed outside to Delilah's carriage, attached her reigns, and rode off to the almost fully constructed Benbow.  
The moment he arrived there, in his rush, fell out of the carriage and hit the ground face first. Pulling himself up and to his feet, he ran over to where Sarah was standing, and where Jim was overhead working on a part of the Inn.  
  
"Jim! Jim! Come here and look at this!" Doppler yelled up the rafters to Jim.  
  
"Delbert, what's all the commotion about?" Sarah asked looking at Doppler with a strange expression.  
  
"It's this." Doppler said show her the letter. "From the Academy Jim applied to a while back." As Doppler had been talking to Sarah, neither had noticed that Jim had jumped down and landed right beside them.  
  
"So Doc, what's up? How come you almost made yourself a mute?" Jim said laughing a bit.  
  
"It's this! Your lighter – ah – letter from the Academy, it just arrived." Doppler said enthusiastically. Jim looked at Doppler, to Sarah, to the letter. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly tore open the envelope and took out the handwritten letter within.  
  
Dear Mr. Hawkins, We all at the Inter-Stellar Naval Academy are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted. Needless to say we already would have accepted you, had you not sent in your letter of recommendation to us after you sent in your application. The reason decided of writing this acceptance letter myself would have to be on the count that the other board members and I need a conference with you to discuss your disciplinary past. But from what we had read in the recommendation letter that Captain Amelia Smollet wrote for you, we are proud to say you are as good as in, but I must impress upon you that because of your disciplinary past, would make it more difficult for you to enter the Academy. The date set for your interview is exactly one week from the fifth of August. If you are accepted, you will be expected to arrive at the academy one week early for inauguration. We thank you for your application and we look forward to seeing you.  
  
Yours in Admissions,  
Gen. James W. Myers  
General James W. Myers  
  
Sarah and Doppler looked at Jim silently as Jim looked up with a sadden expression. Doppler and Sarah took this for bad news.  
  
"Oh Jim, I'm so sorry." Sarah said, but then suddenly as Doppler was about to say something, Jim burst out with glee and said,  
  
"I got in! I got in! They – They want me there in a week for an interview, but even without it I'm as good as in!" Jim said just about yelling. Doppler's and Sarah's expressions changed rapidly.  
  
"Well Jim, that's great! Congratulations!" Doppler said joyously.  
  
"Oh Jim! I'm so proud of you!" Sarah said hugging him tightly. The moment she released him she hit him hard as she could on the shoulder.  
  
"OW! Mom what was that for!?" Jim said still smiling, but very confused at why he was being punished.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!  
  
"So Jim," Doppler added, "When's this big interview they've set you up for?"  
  
::: TWO MONTHS LATER:::  
  
Jim had gone to his interview, which was successful, So successful in fact, that Jim had been accepted into the Academy to join into the very next term. (The alleged term just happened to be two months after the interview.) And today was the day that Sarah and Doppler would be seeing Jim off of the Spaceport and onto the transport that would take him to the Academy and start off his experiences through the Inter-Stellar Academy.  
It was only an over-night trip to the academy, so all of the future cadets were traveling in a small cargo/passenger transport.  
  
"Oh my god, Jim I am going to miss you so much!" Sarah exclaimed hugging her son tightly. Little did she know how tightly she was hugging him. Doppler noticed when Jim was saying Mom in raspy gasps.  
  
"Err… Sarah?" Doppler said, "Sarah – Sarah!" He said more loudly. "Sarah, he can't breathe!"  
  
"Oh! Oh goodness, I'm sorry." Sarah said hastily letting go of him  
  
Sarah and Doppler were saying their last good-byes to Jim when a brisk voice behind them all said,  
  
"Congratulations and good luck at the academy Mr. Hawkins."  
  
At that moment, Jim, Sarah, and Doppler turned around to find themselves face to face with Captain Amelia Smollet.  
  
"Thanks Captain." Jim said shaking the hand that she offered. And thank you for the letter of recommendation that you sent out for me." Jim finished.  
  
"ALL CADETS BOARDING ON DECK?!" Said one of the hands on the transport.  
  
"Hey I gotta go!" Jim said quickly, hugging his mom one more time and then running up and onto the transport. "Bye!" Jim yelled from the transport.  
  
After a moment of silence, the Captain spoke, "Excuse me, Doctor? If I may speak with you in private, there were a few problems with the financial stabilities from the voyage to Treasure Planet. If you could follow me, I could show you the problem." Amelia said convincingly.  
  
"Was there?" Doppler said airily. "Well, that's interesting. I don't know how I could've done that. What was the problem Captain?"  
  
"I'd rather discuss it in private if you don't mind. This is confidential, I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh... I see." Doppler said nodding and catching on to her words. Doppler turned to Sarah and said, "Err… Sarah? Do you think that you could head on home and I'll catch the next transport back."  
  
"There's not another transport back until nine forty-five tonight." Sarah said.  
  
"I think I can find something to do. I have an old friend out here I've been meaning to talk to." Doppler said smiling.  
  
"Oh, all right. I guess I'll see you later. Goodbye." Sarah said boarding onto the transport back onto Montressor. And with that Doppler and the Captain walked silently out towards her flat not but three blocks from the docks.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Authors Note: Ok you guys, here is chapter two. I will have chapter three up as soon as I possibly can. So hurry up and review…………… Go on… I'm waiting…… C'mon, don't be shy……… Alright! Papyia!!! Papyia!!! {[(herds all mouse pointers over to the submit review button.)]} 


	3. Chapter Three: The Letter

Chapter Three: The Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING OF DISNEY!  
  
Authors Note: Hey y'all. It's Ashley again. I am unbelievably sorry for not posting in like forever! But school just started back up again at the beginning of August and I turned 16 on the 13th of August and my Junior year of high school is harder than trying to fight my cats away from me when they hear the can-opener or the milk pouring. LOL. Well here is chapter three. I really hope you guys like it and I thank all of you guys who have supported my story by submitting great replies to me. Thank you guys SOOOOOOO much! Special thanks to: Meigh Lea Ark, Skylanthus, dragonballz226 (I think that's it), Robbie2, ArderntEntity2 (not with this story but one of my BFF's who's always helped me out!), and ArkJuorny, and all you other peoples.. Luv Y'all. Now, if I will stop babbling enough to get on with the story. And just to let you guys know.I do have a great story planned. And one of something's you wouldn't expect. OK I'M TALKING AND I CAN'T SHUT UP!!!!! HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL OK Sorry. Now Please forgive me and read!  
  
"Doctor - " Amelia began, but was cut off by Doppler.  
  
"I thought we were on a first name basis." Doppler said mockingly, whilst looking at Amelia over his glasses.  
  
"We are, but I must straighten everything out first."  
  
"The financial stabilities of the voy - " Doppler said skeptically.  
  
"Is there anything between Mrs. Hawkins and yourself?" Amelia said very much forwarded.  
  
Doppler looked a bit shocked. No one he knew had ever thought that about he and Sarah. Well there was the exception of the Robo-Constable a few months back but that was different. After getting over the very short shock of being asked this he said, "Oh heavens no!" He looked more towards to looked her in the eyes and said, "Sarah is just a good friend, have been for years. "I've known the Hawkins family since before Jim was born."  
  
"Then why did you say - "  
  
"Oh that!" Doppler exclaimed. "Sarah and Jim are staying at my home until The Benbow Inn is rebuilt. Sarah owns it, and before the voyage, the night we came across the map to Treasure Planet, the Inn was burnt to the ground. It's started the rebuilding process just one week ago."  
  
There was an awkward silence as the two of them stood face-to-face, arms length away from one another. Doppler and Amelia stood transfixed as they stared softly into one another's eyes. It seemed to both, as unspoken words sad all they needed, that as the stood looking into the others eyes, they were reading their very soul, what it was that their heart really wanted, would begin now.  
  
"Amelia." Doppler said finally breaking the silence. "I have to say that - "  
  
"No. Don't speak." Amelia said softly, moving slowly into his arms.  
  
Amelia's hand slowly moved up to Doppler's shoulder as his hands rested softly on her curved waist. As their breaths, slow but deep, lessened, they moved in to kiss one another. It was hard at first but moved into a slow and soft kiss. At that moment, it seemed as if time itself had stopped just for them. Nothing a tall could ruin this perfect moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two had stayed the way they were for quite a while without hardly breaking the kiss, but once or twice. What the Doctor and Captain had between them was different form any others relationship, and they'd not been with one another like this for so short a time. As they stood they stood there kissing, not wanting to ever be apart from one another, as it felt like they had found a missing piece of themselves that could not be filled by anyone else but the other. It seemed that nothing could disturb this wondrous moment, that nothing could ever go wrong at this second, it could have been absolutely perfect, had it not been for that blasted knock, or should I say hesitant bang on the door.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
The two of them suddenly broke apart, and looked towards the room that led toward the front door. Amelia was about to let go of Doppler, but he moved in and kissed her passionately once more on the lips.  
  
"No don't. Don't get it." Doppler said softly as Amelia was about to leave and answer the door. Instead she looked up at him, smiling softly.  
  
"Alright." She said in less than a whisper to him, as she moved in and they started to kiss once more.  
  
The unknown person was still at the door after being ignored for quite some time now. The person at the door from what they heard was pounding on it hard enough as to break it down.  
  
"Now really! Enough is enough!" Amelia said irritably as she and Doppler broke apart and she walk briskly into the other room to see who had been attempting to demolish her door.  
  
Amelia opened her door to find a human male in a green postal uniform. He had steely grey eyes, and white blonde hair that fell down softly onto the side of his head and the front of his face. And when he spoke, he did so with an extremely strong and deep Scottish accent.  
  
"May I help you?" Amelia said irritably to the man looking up into the sky.  
  
He immediately turned looked back at her. Apparently he'd not seen the door open.  
  
"Ah yes madam!" He said in a somewhat professional tone. "Are you Amelia Smollet?"  
  
Some people just couldn't get her military title could they? And this annoyed her beyond certain circumstances.  
  
"That happens to be Captain Amelia Smollet." She said annoyed for more reasons than one.  
  
"Well." said the postal worker whos nametag on his shirt said 'D. Propst'. "Are you Captain Amelia Smollet?" He asked annoyingly.  
  
Amelia glared at him suspiciously. There was something about this man. Something familiar. But she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"I am. why? What is your business here?" She said briskly.  
  
"I have a parcel. A letter for you." He said smiling.  
  
"And you couldn't be so kind as to leave it on my doorstep, or through the mail slot." Amelia said eyeing the small device to the side of her that took mail or parcels and put them through the small flat and onto a table inside.  
  
"W - Well I saw you come into your home and you were my next delivery, so I thought you should get it personally."  
  
"And when you did not receive an answer, did you not stop to think that I was busy at the moment?" She said getting a bit more annoyed.  
  
"Well I was also told by my employer that I was to see that you received this personally. I was paid a quite a fancy extra to do this."  
  
"Well I've received the letter. You may go now." She said looking at the letter's return address. And just as the man was about to walk away she spoke for him to come back.  
  
"Wait a moment!" She said stepping inside for a moment and taking a pen from a small table by the door.  
  
"Yes?" He said as he watched her write 'RETURN TO SENDER' on the envelope.  
  
"I want this returned to its sender. I am no longer and will not be in any form of contact with this sender. Now please return it." She said thrusting the letter into his hands and walking inside and closing the door behind her.  
  
Amelia walked back into the living room to find the Doctor just standing there, like an innocent child, talking in his surroundings, as he really didn't have much time to do so when he first came in.  
  
Amelia smiled softly to herself. There was something about him, something that she couldn't quite figure out. Never had she ever known anyone in her whole life quite like Doctor Delbert Doppler. It was different. And some of the time. different is good.  
  
Doppler looked back at her and smiled.  
  
"What was it that someone felt they had to try and break down your door?" He asked smiling.  
  
Amelia gave a short laugh before speaking.  
  
"Nothing. Someone just had to make sure that I received a parcel." She said airily.  
  
"Gone to a right amount of trouble just for that didn't they." He said chuckling.  
  
There was a somewhat awkward silence for a few moments. Neither Delbert nor Amelia knew what to say right then. And then Doppler had an idea.  
  
"Amelia." He said walking over to her, as she looked up at him. "Would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight?"  
  
Amelia looked down for a moment then looked back up at him and smiled.  
  
"I would love to Delbert Doppler."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amelia and Delbert had a wonderful time at dinner that night. The restaurant was not that far from Amelia's flat, so they were able to walk there. And during dinner that night they both found out more and more about each other. And the more that they found out about the other, the more that they knew in their hearts that they were soon to be in love. Yet at this time, they did not realize this in their minds, just their hearts and only there would their love begin to blossom. But what they did know in their minds was that they loved and enjoyed one another's company.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dinner ended that night with both The Captain and The Doctor feeling more happier than they both had in a long time. Not wanting to part from the other and ended the first of many wondrous days and nights together.  
  
Amelia and Delbert shared one last kiss before he parted her home.  
  
"I'll see you next week then." Delbert said softly as he smiled at her warmly.  
  
"As will I. Goodnight Delbert."  
  
"Goodnight Amelia." He replied as he leaned in for one last kiss goodnight. And with that, Delbert Doppler headed over to port for the next ferry back to Montressor.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
By the time that Delbert had arrived home, it was very late indeed. Just as he was walking down the hall from the second floor stairway landing, and just about to get up one more flight of stairs to his bedroom, he heard a door open behind him.  
  
"Delbert I thought you would have been home hours ago. What happened?" Sarah asked coming out from her room.  
  
Delbert turned around and simply gave Sarah a small smile.  
  
"Not to worry Sarah." He said. "After I finished up some loose ends with the Captain, I went and had a bite to eat, and when I was there I met up with an old friend that I hadn't seen in quite some time. And it was only an hour ago that I could get a return shuttle home." He finished with a small smile. 'Did I just come up with that story that fast?' Doppler thought to himself. 'I guess so.' He thought again in a split second, marveling at his own quick thinking.  
  
"Oh! Well, that seems fun. I'm glad you had a good time Delbert." Sarah said a bit skeptically.  
  
"Well, goodnight Sarah!" Doppler said cheerfully as he headed up one more flight of stairs to his room, and as Sarah said her goodnights and left back into her room."  
  
As Delbert reached the top of the stairs he sighed one of relief as he entered his room. He changed and got into bed. As he began to sleep, Dreams of the one he would soon come to love came into his mind giving him a peaceful and blissful sleep. Little did he even think to guess that the exotic beauty, Captain Amelia Smollet, was dreaming of the bashful doctor as he slept as well.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The next day, Delbert woke up more so later than he had intended to. He was quite alone in his mansion by the time he had fully dressed his self, and walked downstairs, and into the kitchen for some breakfast. Apparently, Sarah had already left to oversee the construction of the rebuilding of the Benbow Inn.  
  
Delbert had just sat down in the living room, with a cup of tea, and the daily newspaper, he realized something. Something he was sure he'd not realized ever before.  
  
'Last night with Amelia was.' Delbert thought to himself. 'Was.' Well, to tell the absolute truth. There were no words to describe how or what he was feeling towards the formidable, yet stunning Captain. The only to let one know how he was feeling towards her would be for them to enter his very heart and find the growing light, a fire if you will, that Amelia had set within him. And he would tell her this. Not today, but someday. Yes, someday she would know how he really felt, and not even he knew how he really truly felt at the moment.  
  
Authors Note:: Hey y'all. What's up. Sorry it took so long for chapter 3, but you won't believe it, Wednesday I got grounded from the computer cause my geometry grade was so bad. But my Mom's at work and I will post and I can type up the story when she's not home. So keep reading the story, and PLEASEEEE review!!! But anyways, talk to y'all later. Oh and I don't blame any of you if you're mad at me for not posting and feel you have to overload my inbox telling me to post. LOL. Well, I hope you liked chapter 3. Post chap. 4 A.S.A.P.  
  
Ashley~-~ 


	4. Chapter Four: Stating The Obvious

Chapter Four: Stating The Obvious  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING OF DISNEY!  
  
Authors Note: Hey y'all. It's Ashley again. I'm back on the computer more now. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please send me some reviews afterwards. AMD I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!! I've just been sooo busy. So all of you. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Just. send me an e- mail that has a lot of leprechauns that can beat me over the head with shelaile sticks. LOL SOOO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley  
  
~_~ Six Months Later ~_~  
  
The small cottage off to the side of the Benbow that Sarah and Jim had lived in before it had been destroyed had been the first to be fully re- built and re-furbished. And the Inn part of the Benbow was already halfway done! Sarah was ecstatic about the Inn being halfway done and that she could move back into the cottage. And at this news Doppler was very happy for her to have been given this news. It was not that Doppler didn't want Sarah in his home, he was happy to have houseguests; it was just that it was harder to have a more private life with Amelia, as she had moved in after only 3 months together.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Delbert had just walked off the transport from Cresentia Spaceport with Amelia, unnoticed by any, which they were both glad to be as they stepped out onto the cobblestone road of Montressor.  
  
Just having arrived back on Montressor from a lovely restaurant on Cresentia, Delbert and Amelia were heading back home. Completely unawares by Amelia, Delbert had something special planned of his own accord.  
  
It was not quite sunset just yet, and Delbert, having good reasons for having take part in such an early dinner, for which he was glad they were back right now.  
  
"That dinner was absolutely wonderful Delbert. Thank you." Amelia said graciously as the two walked up, hand in hand, through the empty cobblestone street.  
  
You're welcome Amelia." Doppler said softly, "Anything for you."  
  
"And might I add." Amelia said stopping and wrapping her arms around Doppler's shoulders, as his own hands came to her slender waist. "That you look absolutely stunning tonight."  
  
Delbert looked down upon her in his midnight blue suit, with silver lining, and black cummerbund.  
  
"And you, Amelia, look more dazzling, as always." He replied smiling with affection, as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "But unfortunately, we must be going. I have something I need to show you." Delbert said taking her hand and leading her, close to his home, but where it seemed to be an isolated place, for there were no houses or anything but a few trees for that matter.  
  
After fifteen minutes of silently walking close to one another, Amelia's curiosity reached a boiling point.  
  
"Where are you leading me to, Delbert?" Amelia asked smiling.  
  
Delbert simply smiled.  
  
"This planet is never much to look at." He said softly as he looked at her, taking in her every beautiful feature. From her soft, silky, red hair, to her warm, and yet sometimes formidable face, her white (not loosely hanging) turtle-neck, long-sleeved blouse, down to her beige perfect, yet loose fitting slacks, with black high-heeled sandals. That night, more so that others, she did look absolutely marvelous.  
  
"This planet is not much, except for the very few who know about this place." Delbert said leading Amelia slowly up to a short-grassy and flowery hill. "And it is even more so wonderful to those who appreciate its every wonders." Doppler finished as he and Amelia sat down side by side.  
  
"Oh my." Was all that Amelia had managed to say, for the sight that came before her eyes was astonishing!  
  
The sun was just now beginning to set, and as it did to it set forth a beautiful aroma of perfectly combined colors into the sky as the stars sprouted out, dull and bright, before their eyes.  
  
The colors in the sky changed swiftly from reds and yellows, to blues and greens, to pinks and purples. And as the sun set behind the mountains, and as the stars came out to shine more and more brightly, and the sky changed the streams of colors it was emitting, and as Amelia was next to the only person shed ever felt so strongly about, it was bliss. Yes, that's exactly what it was and neither of them would ever want to leave the others side.  
  
"Right on time. Sunset. Perfect." Delbert said staring out into the open etherium, to the aroma of the skies.  
  
"Delbert." Amelia gasped. "This place, the sky, in al my years of sailing the etherium, not once have I ever witnessed something so intoxicating. It's beautiful."  
  
"I have."  
  
Amelia looked up at him, as he looked back at her.  
  
"Every time I look at you, look into your eyes. Nothing could suppress your beauty."  
  
Amelia smiled and looked back at the etherium, and that back at Doppler. For once in a long time, she was speechless.  
  
"Only from this spot on my property, and my observatory telescope, can this be viewed at this, and only this time. An it only happens once every three months." He turned back to Amelia. "But I see you nearly every day, and that's even better." Delbert said looking deep into Amelia's' eyes, into her heart, inside her very soul.  
  
Amelia smiled as she looked into his eyes as she slightly blushed at his words. How he treated her. It was utterly different from how anyone else in this or any other galaxy had ever treated her. To most, she was the Captain of the R.L.S. Legacy, a former Captain of the Inter-Stellar Navy, the formidable Captain whos achievements were too many to count, and one whos reputation became one of utmost respectability and honor, and to some, most likely pirates, their worst fear. But somehow. Somehow it was different with this man sitting before her.  
  
To Doctor Delbert Doppler, it was as if Amelia was the only one in his life who actually meant everything to him. He was most different from anyone, and everyone. He cared for her in a way no one had ever done before. And at sometimes it confused them both. They would have never in a million years thought they would find love in their exact opposite.  
  
These thoughts raced through the Doctors' and the Captains' minds as they moved in and sheared the kiss that would soon help to reveal a secret, a secret ignored and hidden for years. A secret that, by only one of them knew but the other did not, and were determined to keep this secret undone and hidden forever. Little did the secret holder know that a plan had been formed and soon put into commencement to make this secret be forced out into the open.  
  
As the two lovers parted, Delbert reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvety black box. As Amelia stole a glance at the box her thought jumped to surprise and confusion.  
  
'Oh God. He can't be. But he hasn't even said. But I know he does. Why, it's too.'  
  
These were Amelia's thoughts as Delbert pulled out the velvety black box and as he looked at her, about to speak. Unsure of anything about to happen, she needn't say anything, as Delbert spoke before her.  
  
"Amelia," Delbert began. "I wanted to bring you up here tonight to tell you something very, very important. But I have to say I think it goes without saying. But before I do say. I want to give to you, this." He said holding out the box and slowly opening it.  
  
Inside of the small box was a white-gold necklace, and at the end of the chain was a locket in the shape of a heart with one single bright blue diamond. Around this beautiful gem were soft imprinted designs all around it. Amelia took the locket slowly in her hands as she looked up at Delbert.  
  
"My goodness. Delbert, this - this is beautiful." Amelia said smiling in awe.  
  
"I had it made special." He said happily. "Go ahead, look inside."  
  
Amelia opened it and looked at the right inside of the locket. She read a short inscription inside the locket. It read:  
  
Amelia & Delbert  
Together Forever.  
  
Amelia looked up at Delbert, her eyes welling up with a few tears. As she looked back inside the locket and pressed a little hologram button in the middle that presented 5 memories from the past, and as the last memory faded away, she noticed something she hadn't noticed before. It was another inscription. And as she read this, Delbert took her hands into his and said exactly what was inscribed on the locket.  
  
"I love you Amelia. More than you could ever know."  
  
Amelia looked up at him, a few tears trying to fight their way down her cheek.  
  
"Oh my God. Delbert, I love you too! More than you could ever know."  
  
The two smiled at one another, and as they kissed, it led them to one ending that would soon bring fourth a new beginning, a new chapter in their lives together. But sometimes not all new chapter in one or more than ones life cannot always go as smoothly as planned.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
As Delbert and Amelia sat at their home (Doppler home to be specific. Amelia had moved in after only two moths.) quietly talking, as they sat together on the hearth rug in from of the giant roaring fire. They talked about their past lives together. After some time a question formed inside Amelia's mind that had been growing with curiosity for some time since that evening, ever since they had confessed their love for one another.  
  
"Delbert?" Amelia asked quietly whilst looking up at him. Delbert looked back down at her inquisitively, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Delbert, I've been wondering. You told me this evening that you loved me." Amelia paused for a moment. Delbert said nothing; he wanted to see where Amelia was going with this. "When did you first realize that you did love me?" Amelia asked still looking up at her love.  
  
Delbert simply smiled. "It has been quite some time since I first realized it. But I believe it was only a month after we'd been together when I realized that I was in love.  
  
Amelia looked somewhat surprised, yet happy all the same. And after a few moments, she spoke.  
  
"I believe I must confess. that it took em a fortnight longer to realize that I was in love with you." Amelia said with a little less smile as she looked down, and into the blazing flames. Doppler lifted her head by the chin slightly.  
  
"I'm no more surprised about it than you are. I would have thought that you would have denied you ever said any of the things you said tonight." Doppler said chuckling. "I know how you try to put away feelings." As he stopped chuckling, and just smiled, made Amelia smile as well "And I never said anything sooner because it all felt too soon, or nerve-wrecking." He finished smiling more.  
  
"Nerve-wrecking?" Amelia said beginning to laugh slightly. "Well, I believe that it was quite a different problem for me." She said not looking him in the eyes, but away slightly again.  
  
"Really?" Doppler asked in a semi-mock astonishment expression, but seeing her expression change rapidly to a form of half-sadness. "What kind of problem?" Delbert asked sympathetically.  
  
"It's nothing, really. Nothing anymore that is." Amelia said completely looking away now. Her expression was that of which she looked hurt, like it was something she didn't want to remember. Delbert, seeing this, now knowing that something was wrong thought that all that he really had to do was put together the few clues he might have heard.  
  
For one, Amelia had been very secretive over the past few weeks, she didn't like going out that often anymore, and she'd been keeping to herself most of the time, not talking mush. She usually wasn't this quiet. And after putting these clues together, now he knew. Not only was something wrong, but she was hiding something from him as well.  
  
"Amelia," He said moving her chin once again, for her to look him in the eyes. "Amelia," He said once more. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Normally Amelia could tell Delbert anything, but now was different! This was something that she had to keep to herself, to deal with on her own. If he knew this, and if someone found out that she was with him, her relationship could very well be over.  
  
For a few minutes, Amelia stayed quiet, not being able to look him in the eyes. Seeing this, Delbert decided to bring this issue out into the open. But then again, if she'd worked this hard to keep whatever this was a secret.  
  
"Amelia," he said firmly, "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" There was a short pause. "You are. I can tell. I've been able to tell for quite a while." Delbert said. And as he continued he spoke more so in a voice of comfort, of soothing. One that without words said,  
  
'You know you can always trust me., because you know I would die before I hurt you.'  
  
"Amelia, what are you hiding? What are you holding back from?"  
  
Now Amelia had to look him in the eyes. There was no avoiding it now. But how daft could she have possibly been to think that this was a big problem? How clouded could her mind have been to think she could keep this secret forever?  
  
The truth would soon come out.  
  
The truth has come out.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
A/N: Hey peoples! Here is chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. And I really liked the cliff-hanger there. You'll find out a whole crap load of stuff next chapter. TTYL Ashley 


	5. Chapter Five: Amelia's Secret

Chapter Five: Amelia's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING OF DISNEY!  
  
Authors Note: Hey y'all. It's Ashley again. I'm back on the computer more now. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please send me some reviews afterwards. AMD I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!! I've just been sooo busy. So all of you. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Just. send me an e- mail that has a lot of leprechauns that can beat me over the head with shelaile sticks. LOL SOOO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley  
  
Delbert stayed silent. For moment gone on and on he stare at Amelia through his spectacles with a soft but piercing expression.  
  
"Amelia," He said taking one of her hands in both of his own. "Tell me what's going on. Don't try to hide it; you've never hidden anything from me. What's wrong?"  
  
Amelia looked at her love for a few moments, and then continued to look back into the roaring fire.  
  
"It's my Father." She said in almost less than a whisper, yet her voice had much hatred in its tone.  
  
Doppler was shocked, had he heard her right? Amelia had never once, not once spoken of her Father. This was the first time, he at least he'd heard her speak of this man, or any of her family for that matter.  
  
"Amelia, your Father? You - You've never spoken of your Father before." Delbert said remotely surprised. "Or any of your family for that matter - What about him?" Amelia did not answer right away or move at all, she just kept her stare towards the bright and warming flames. Then finally, after moments of confused silence, she spoke.  
  
"He - Er. I received yet another visual transmission letter from him today, third one this month actually."  
  
Delbert continued to look at her, saying nothing, But it was Amelia that broke the silence.  
  
"For the past twelve years, every year, he sends me some visual message, pestering me to come back to my home planet, where he is. And now his messages are becoming more and more persistent."  
  
Delbert was now more so confused than he had been before she'd said any of this. If Amelia's Father had been trying to contact her for the past twelve years, and now the letters were becoming more and more persistent, why didn't she answer him? One reason was she obviously did not want to go back to where he Father is.  
  
"Amelia. what has been going on? If - if your Father is continuing to make contact with you, then why do you not answer?" Delbert asked utterly bewildered.  
  
"Damn it! Delbert, you could not possibly understand!" Amelia burst out rashly, as she got up and made her walking over to the mantle piece over the fire and stopping there, her hand resting on the table beside the fire.  
  
Delbert stood up and walked slowly over to his love. He came up behind her and said nothing the first few moments, and then he took her hand that had been holding her head in both of his own and said to her as she turned around,  
  
"Amelia. Whatever it is, however horrible it may possibly be, you know that that you can tell me anything. I love you, never you need feel that you have to hide anything from me.  
  
Amelia looked him in the eyes. To many, what she had been hiding would not seem a big deal at all to anyone, but it had been for her, it was this that had helped along with her distrust, and hatred of her Father. She did not want to be forced into anything, especially going back to her home planet, give up her military title, have her grand ship reduced to cinders, and be forced to marry, let alone it be someone to whom she hated more than he Father, and would have rather be shot with than be within 10 feet of the bastard. And all this would be the doings of her mistrustful, discriminatory Father. But she would not under any circumstances, give in!  
  
"Why has your Father been contacting you?" He asked sympathetically.  
  
It was now or never, she had to let this out. Tell someone. She knew Delbert, of all people, would understand, but she still had an inkling in her mind that even he would understand this.  
  
"All right. I'll tell you." Amelia said finally  
  
"What is it? I'm listening." Delbert replied softly. "What is it about your Father that has you so worked up?"  
  
"My Father is trying to force me back home," Amelia began.  
  
"Why would he be -?" Doppler began to ask but Amelia began to speak once again.  
  
"He wants to force me back home, and I will not do it because my so - called Father, is a pestilential imbecile, and he is threatening me to go back!"  
  
"That's not ethical!"  
  
"You're speaking of ethics in the same sentence as of my Father. They two things do not in one instance go together darling. It is like mixing oil with water."  
  
"What is he threatening you with?"  
  
"He is saying that he will have my military title taken away, along with the Legacy, which he says he'll see that it is reduced to cinders, and force me to come home. And now of all times, after eleven years of not speaking a word to or of him, he is forcing me, or at least trying to force me to become nothing more than a floozy that is good for t=nothing but acting as a useless ditz!"  
  
"All of this because you will not agree to come home. He is crazy!"  
  
"There is something else." Amelia sighed. "But I'd rather be shot than be within 10 feet of this man." Amelia paused, and seeing Delbert's confused expression pressed on. I'm - If I do return there, then I'll be forced to marry." Amelia added quietly.  
  
"What!? H - How - How is this -"  
  
"My Father betrothed me when I was young, and never told me until it was right before I had left for the Inter-Stellar Academy. And because the man is five years elder than I, a great friend of my Father, and is rich, my Father has the mind to think it is the right life for me. And that is one major thing my Father loves, and it's money. I really cannot stand him! And I have recently found out that my dastardly Father has the power and influence to carry out his threats. I utterly do not know how he has such power but he in fact does!" She added furiously.  
  
"Amelia," Delbert said softly, "Why now? Why now after all this time are you giving in to this?"  
  
Amelia looked at him. The only probable answer was the truth, and even it didn't sound right in her mind.  
  
"Delbert. Before you, my career was the most important aspect in my life! And because my Father has how much my career has meant to me, he finds a way to take it away, and more importantly take me away from you. It just drives me to a point of insanity, of being at a crossroad where one path I may be being forced back to a life I have been fighting to avoid since I was fourteen." She finished calmly, but not entirely being able to hide the small bit of hysterics.  
  
Delbert stood there, still holding her hand, taking all of this in before he spoke again, but he didn't know what to say. Never had he thought a situation even remotely close to this would happen. But before he could begin to speak, Amelia spoke again first.  
  
"And. If I went back, I'd be forced to stay and not be near you. And it is you, Delbert, that I do most fear loosing."  
  
And it was as if he knew what to do and say all olong, the words just poured out of him.  
  
"Amelia. Not one bit of you should afraid to loose me. My love for you is constant, and shall always remain so. Like the sun, it never changes. Always will I be with you, always by your side, in your heart, as you are always in mine.  
  
"What is happening here is absolutely nothing. Your Father cannot do anything to carry out what he claimed to do. And if he does find a way, I'll be there to do all I can to prevent it."  
  
At these words, Amelia knew he was right. She couldn't believe how daft she had been over all of this, over something that was not even possible, let alone probable. How stupid she must have seemed. Fussing over this?! How childlike could you get?!  
  
But Amelia found herself smiling softly at the good Doctor. She was glad that she had finally spoken of this. Delbert smiled softly back at her and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"See, soon it will be ok. There is nothing to worry about."  
  
"I must've seemed to stupid about this. It's nothing!"  
  
"Not. Not at all." Doppler said smiling. "At least we know now you're normal." He finished laughing.  
  
"AH!" Amelia scoffed in mock offence, while playfully hitting him on the arm. The two laughed for a moment before Amelia spoke again.  
  
"I wanted to thank you Delbert."  
  
"What for?" He asked ominously.  
  
"For being here for me, always. I love you."  
  
"As do I Amelia. And you're welcome, but no need to thank me. " Doppler said as they leaned in and kissed once more before heading up to their bedroom.  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys I'll post sooner. I hope you liked the chapter five. I'll have chapter six up MUCH sooner! And if it is too long, then just fill my inbox with emails until it is too full to open.  
  
Ashley 


	6. Chapter Six: Hiring For A Concealed Jour...

Chapter Six: Hiring For A Concealed Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING OF DISNEY!  
  
Authors Note: Hey y'all. It's Ashley again. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please send me some reviews afterwards. AMD I AM SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!! I've just been soooo busy. So all of you. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Just. send me an e-mail that has a lot of leprechauns that can beat me over the head with shelaile sticks. LOL SOOO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley  
  
It had been about thirty minutes since Amelia had awoken the next morning, and she was down stairs in her blue Captains' uniform, drinking some coffee. She had just been sitting at the table in the bright kitchen thinking about how great the previous night had been after being comforted of her insignificant crisis. Delbert had always been bale to comfort her, no matter the circumstances, and she loved that about him.  
  
Amelia had already decided that she would head down to the spaceport today and check up on the Legacy and some paperwork that she had been informed about that just came in a few days ago.  
  
Amelia was about finished with her coffee when Delbert walked in fully dressed in light beige slacks, a white long sleeve shirt, and a medium blue vest over it.  
  
"Good morning, Amelia." Delbert said happily as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and then moved over to the counter to make himself some coffee.  
  
"Good morning darling." She replied smiling softly.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Delbert asked looking up as he made his drink.  
  
"About an hour. I had planned to go out to the spaceport today. There is some paperwork that I need to take care of and check make sure that the Legacy is still in order."  
  
"Ah well that should be fun."  
  
"Don't be so sure. It has been unusually quiet right about now."  
  
"Well it'll pick up once more and you'll have your hands full with all kinds of offers for voyages." Delbert said smiling broadly.  
  
Amelia said nothing at first, but instead got up out of her chair, drank the rest of her coffee and set the cup upon the counter top to later be cleaned. Amelia walked over to Delbert and kissed him passionately.  
  
"What was that for?" Doppler asked.  
  
"For helping me get over that insignificant problem, and because I love you.  
  
Delbert smiled and returned the kiss to Amelia. As they were both about to deepen the kiss the doorbell rang. The pulled back a bit and Amelia sighed,  
  
"People around here have a habit of coming round here at the worst possible times.  
  
Delbert just chuckled and walked out into the hall towards the front door. He reached the door smiling a bit and opened it. Just outside was a human man with white blonde hair, that fell at the sides of his face and went only as long as to touch halfway down to his ears.  
  
"May I help you?" Doppler asked the stranger.  
  
When he spoke out to the man, he turned around to reveal bright blue eyes, and a somewhat mysterious facial expression. He was wearing black slacks, a white long sleeve shirt, with some kind of symbol on it.  
  
"Ah. Yes my good Sir!" said the man with an extremely strong Scottish accent. "My name is Dimitri Propst. I am looking for a Captain Amelia Smollet. I have been sent to hire her for a private charter voyage."  
  
"Oh! Well then please come in. She is right in the other room. If you'll just wait here a moment." Delbert said as he left the man in the living room to get Amelia and tell her of the man.  
  
When Amelia saw him at the door of the kitchen, she was surprised of how quick he had come back.  
  
"Who was it at the door?"  
  
"It was a man looking for you. He says he would like to hire you for a private charter voyage."  
  
"Really." Amelia said getting up.  
  
"He is in the other room." Delbert said as he led her into the hall.  
  
"That's all he said, was a charter mission?" Amelia asked as Delbert led her to the hall.  
  
"Yes but there's something mysterious, strange about him if you will."  
  
"Well, we'll soon find out." Amelia said stopping Delbert and kissing him swiftly and then both going into the living room, but Delbert not stopping and heading upstairs, only to stand at the top and listen.  
  
"Ah Captain Smollet! It's such a pleasure to meet you finally. My name is Dimitri Propst." He said shaking the Captains' hand.  
  
"As the same, Mr. Propst. Take a seat, please." Gesturing to a chair behind him as she took one across from it.  
  
"Well Mr. Propst, what exactly is your business here?" Amelia asked after taking her seat.  
  
"Well Captain Smollet." Mr. Propst began, "My employer, the one T. A. Bollice, has found certain - facilities on a planet that has proved useful to him. -"  
  
"Mr. Propst! If you are even considering asking me to Captain a ship that will help your employer engage in a pirating expedition - You may as well count your employer and yourself as good as arrested!"  
  
"Oh God No. Captain! Absolutely not! My employer already owns the facilities and he already has a crew of workers there. But the thing is. Mr. Bollice will be transporting quite a few essentials, very valuable to his success, and to the success of his company. Essentials that could prove fatal if not handled with extreme care."  
  
Amelia did not like the sound of this. "Essentials that could prove fatal." No she did not like the sound of that at all. That's the last thing she needed was her ship being blown up because of dangerous cargo.  
  
"Mr. Propst, exactly r=what do you mean by fatal? Because I don't think it good to be honing a device that will destroy my ship and crew." Amelia said briskly.  
  
"Well it is and will not be activated until it is put into the facilities special department, on the planet that is."  
  
Amelia was taking all of this in for a few moments.  
  
"Where exactly is this planet Mr. Propst?"  
  
"The planet itself? Well it is called Adero, a three-day journey from the Lagoon Nebula. The planet, Adero, resides in the Trieste System. It is run by -"  
  
"Business owners and High-Priced Bankers. Yes I know Mr. Propst. Of course I course I only know by reputation. The planet as I understand it is off limits to outsiders. You must have reason for being there." Amelia said loftily.  
  
"Of course Captain Smollet. All of this has already been researched."  
  
"Right." Amelia said a bit disbelievingly. "So - So you'll do it then?" Propst asked eagerly.  
  
Amelia was a bit skeptical about this offer, and to where the planet was, and especially Mr. Dimitri Propst. Something about him seemed oddly familiar, something about him that he could not explain. No, she knew she'd met him before, or could she have? Was it even important?  
  
'No. It is impossible! How could I know this man? Why does he look so familiar?' Amelia thought to herself as the man's facial expression became more anxious.  
  
"Do you have a full, respectful, crew hired and ready to go?" Amelia asked as Mr. Propsts' face lit up.  
  
"Just about Captain! Although we're having trouble finding an astronomer skilled in astrophysics, as we would be sailing through some rough terrain, as the term may be. Such as stars that are not completely stable, dangerous asteroid fields of which we're not sure of all correct positions.  
  
"I see. And the other un-hired crew members?"  
  
"Well, not yet hired yet but I do think that we've got a good handle on an applicant for a suitable First Officer."  
  
"No need to worry about both of those positions, both have been filled."  
  
"Really Captain. and the Astronomer would be?" he said looking skeptically at her.  
  
"Yes, for astronomer, position will be filled by Dr. Delbert Doppler."  
  
"All right. And for the first officer? You won't take to our applicant?"  
  
"I will hire the person myself, He or she will be someone whom I know, have worked with and trust. I will hire my own First Officer Mr. Propst."  
  
"All right then Captain. I thank you for accepting this offer Captain Smollet. Oh! And before I forget." Propst said taking out a slip of paper from the inside of his jacket. "My employer would believe that this is a reasonable amount of money for the voyage." He finished handing her the check.  
  
"Yes, it is." Amelia said taking the check and paperwork from him then surveying it herself.  
  
"I believe that I'll be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you Captain Smollet. Everything we discussed today is in the packet there." Propst said shaking her hand.  
  
"Yes, you as well. Goodbye Mr. Propst." Amelia said letting go and closing the door as Propst left for the street and out towards the ferry that would take him off the planet.  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys I'll post sooner. I hope you liked the chapter five. I'll have chapter six up MUCH sooner! And if it is too long, then just fill my inbox with emails until it is too full to open.  
  
Ashley 


	7. Chapter Seven: Before The Voyage

Chapter Seven: Before The Voyage  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF DISNEY!  
  
Authors Note: Hello my noble readers, sorry I have been taking so long but I've had exams to study for and have not been able to post at the moment, but now I've had a chance to write a lot more after spending the holidays with family and getting ready for school once again. I am almost done with chapter thirteen of this story, but it has not yet been typed. I am now working on typing chapter eight. So read and review the story. Thanks.  
  
Ashley  
  
"You're able to come down now, you know." Amelia said right after Mr. Propst had left. "You do not have to continue with your standing at the top of the banister." She continued walking to the stairs and turning her back to them.  
  
"How in the world did you know I was listening? Let alone the exact spot of where I was listening?" Delbert asked looking at his love as he walked down to her.  
  
"Darling. do you even stop to think of how childish it is of you to eavesdrop on others conversations? - I heard every footstep that you took until you stopped at the top of the stairs and heard the creaking of the banister as you leaned on it. I as well very well heard every exact word that you spoke to yourself." Amelia said trying not to let out her laughter.  
  
"Well," Delbert said coming face to face with Amelia, "I do think I'll have to be a bit quieter if I try to listen to a conversation next time." He said finishing with a smile and slowly placing his hand upon her slender waist."  
  
"But honestly Darling. Those tactics of yours, listening in on conversations, well." Amelia said sneaking her hands around the Doctors shoulders. "Well, they are like that of what a child would do." She said giving out a short laugh as they let one kiss towards each other. After a few moments, Delbert was the first to speak.  
  
"And well done on the job offer. It seems you spoke it was slow just in time, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." She said smiling softly. "Though I've accepted the offer, I am still skeptical about all of this. It does seem rather odd." Amelia said letting go as the walked into the living room.  
  
"Did you get his name? The true employer, I mean."  
  
"No. But as I am sure that you heard, he sent one of his little scouts, if you will, to do his work for him. The man, Dimitri Propst, never did say his employers' name. But on the other hand, I cannot help to think that that Propst character does look incuriously familiar."  
  
"Hmmm." Delbert Replied. "How so?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure at the moment. But I will remember."  
  
"Well, maybe it's just that he has one of those face where he is familiar to anyone."  
  
"True, but not him. I do know this man. I am just not quite sure from where yet. Wait a moment! Are you questioning my memory?"  
  
"No. No of course not. But I am saying don't jump to conclusions." Delbert said finally.  
  
"Propst is no familiar face to anyone or myself. I know that I have met him before."  
  
"An old friend perhaps?"  
  
"Definitely not. Not a friendly face from my past. That much I recall."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
$Inter-Stellar Naval Offices::: Cresentia Spaceport$  
  
As Captain Amelia stepped off the transport from Montressor to the Spaceport Cresentia, she got out and looked around. As to the forthcoming voyage she had accepted to lead, she would need to make sure that she would be able to call upon an old friend, Gabriel Myers, to temporarily assume post as her first officer. She would as well need to begin to arrange preparations for the R.L.S. Legacy.  
  
Amelia begun to walk towards the offices for the Inter-Stellar Navy, as she had been doing so, she began to think of why she had given up her life as a militant.  
  
** It was those blasted bureaucrats, finally having their way with everything, receiving control of all branches of the Inter-Stellar Military.  
It was when this happened, with the government for certain planets, with control of the military and much other things came crashing downhill. It was good though that her Majesties Parliament had not yet been controlled by the bureaucrats. And always while the Captain had demanded results on what was going on and what was to happen in the future, the bureaucrats were big on other things, and they were the most close minded bunch of procrastinators anyone had ever met. And as Amelia recalled very well of her saying, "They were always big on protocol, I wanted results."  
As Amelia had been lost in thought about her permanent leave as a militant, she found herself across the cobblestone street from the Inter- Stellar Naval Office building.  
As she entered the building she saw that it was the same as it had been when she last entered it years ago. Inside the building the floors were highly polished, see your reflection shined up White marble floors.  
Amelia walked up to the main desk in the middle of the large circular rooms with its walls of pale blue, and at the desks sat recruiters and new coming cadets from the Academy.  
  
Amelia slightly brushed off her already spotlessly clean royal blue uniform, and with her hat resting softly in her hand, made her way to the desk in the middle of the room to which no one but an alien man in an different Naval uniform, one of crisp white with gold trimming, was working on paperwork. The man looked up and then looked back down almost immediately when Amelia stopped at the desk.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the man, not bothering to look up again. He sounded quite on the irritated side at the moment.  
  
"Artemis Yorkshire. Six years after I leave and after all you talked of commanding your very own vessel like myself, and yet you are still doing deskwork. My, my. Don't keep to our word even now do we Artemis? But. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually enjoyed the job you've kept all these years." Amelia said with the tone of slightly mocking someone.  
  
"Amelia Smollet." Said the man named Artemis Yorkshire, as he finally looked up and leaned back in his chair slightly smiling. "Six years and I still only joke about having the same job you have, but why would I want to miss the inter action. Good gawd Smollet. Has it really been that long?"  
  
"It seems so much shorter of a time. Unfortunately." Amelia replied.  
  
"Please Smollet. Don't tell me that you don't miss being back here."  
  
"On the contrary Yorkshire. My ship is docked at docking back 34."  
  
"You know what I meant. You don't miss being one of us anymore?"  
  
Amelia snorted in a disgusted sort of way.  
  
"Tell me Yorkshire. Do you even have the slightest hint of a thought that my attitude for the bureaucrats control over certain governments and the interstellar military has at all changed?"  
  
"Apparently not." Yorkshire said chuckling.  
  
"Anyway, back to why I came here." Amelia said professionally. "I have an appointment with Admiral Goodlow this morning, and I do need to attend to. It is rather important that I meet with him."  
  
"Ah. yes! Here you are!" said Yorkshire looking down at a sheaf of paper which had a list of names for appointments for the day. "You remember where his offices is?"  
  
"Of course!" Amelia said in a know-it-all tone. "Good day to you Yorkshire." And with that Amelia began to walk towards the back of the large circular room and through one gold trimmed mahogany double door and into a long corridor.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Amelia set to walk down the large and bright passageway, passing by more and more singular mahogany doors. At the end of the corridor was another set of gold trimmed mahogany double doors. As she came to them, there sat a black wooden plaque nailed to the right door, that, with silver lettering, read:  
  
FLEET ADMIRAL Jonathon Willis Goodlow  
  
Amelia knocked on the door three times, waited for an answer, and when she heard a very gruff voice come through the doors, saying, "Come in.", Amelia opened the left door and entered the room.  
  
As she shut the door behind her, Amelia spotted a feline man in a stark white uniform, like Yorkshires, but with himself being more decorated. This man was looking up at Amelia from standing behind his desk.  
  
"Captain Amelia Katherine Smollet." He spoke to her as he made his way forward to Amelia and shaking her hand as a very old friend would. "So good to see you! So good to see you my dear friend!"  
  
"And it is good to see you as well Admiral." Amelia said smiling.  
  
"Well have a seat Smollet." Said Goodlow beaming as he retook his seat behind his desk. "Now. What's your business back here? You resign from the Royal Navy, and then we see hardly anything of you for six years! I must tell you. Its' not been the same with you working in the private sector, I can tell you that much."  
  
"Well, Admiral." Amelia began. "As you might have heard, seven months back. There was the tragic loss of one of your former Naval Officers, Lieutenant Robert Arrow, on the voyage to Treasure Planet."  
  
"Ah. Yes.That was in the news out here. It really was a tragic loss. And I am very sorry. "I do remember how close you two were as friends back then. How did it happen? I - If you do not mind my asking so."  
  
Amelia sighed impatiently before she spoke another word.  
  
"He was murdered."  
  
"Murdered?" Goodlow repeated flabbergasted.  
  
"Yes. In short, we came accosted a star that had gone supernova. The star dissolved into a black hole, Arrow slipped only to be saved by his lifeline, which was cut by a pirate called by 'Scoop'. Arrow fell to the black hole and died." Amelia finished the tale with no sign of emotion whatsoever, well then anyways. For now there was only one man she would ever show emotion to.  
  
"Yes. Pirates. Never would have imagined of it happening that way."  
  
"Yes Admiral, well I actually am here because I need a favor. You see I've been without a first officer for the past seven months now. The previous voyages I've commanded, I have been bale to do with out a first officer. But. This morning I accepted a charter mission, or that's all it is said to be. And frankly, this Mr. Propst. I do not trust the man one bit for my life. He's hiding something big and I've quickly learned from the past that the only way to have a good crew is to know their background and where they came from. And the only adequate first officer, comes from the royal military."  
  
Goodlow gave a hearty laugh and spoke,  
  
"You always were one not to trust too easily. So. You would like me to hand over one of my officers to me, right?"  
  
"Of course it will be for this voyage only Admiral. I am still looking for an adequate person for the job."  
  
The Admiral gave Amelia a piercing stare.  
  
"Did you have anyone in mind, Captain?" Goodlow said smiling.  
  
"Actually, Admiral, I did." Amelia said her ears perking up for a moment. "If he is not out on assignment, would it be possible to call upon Ensign Gabrial Myers?"  
  
"Ah. Myers. Good man he is. Well, let us see where I've got him stationed." Said Goodlow turning in his seat to a computer set up on his left. Goodlow typed in a few passwords on the computer and brought up Myers's file.  
  
"Ah. All right here we are." He said looking at the screen, and pulling a new window on the screen with plenty of information on Myers's latest assignment. "His latest assignment in on Cianabus. And as of yesterday, I've been informed that he is finished up and is waiting for re-assignment. So you asked just in time, Captain."  
  
"Thank you, Admiral."  
  
"If I may, is there any particular reason you chose ensign Gabrial Myers?"  
  
"I asked for Myers because of his above satisfactory skills in sailing and his knowledge and years of training as a medical officer."  
  
"Ah! I see. Well, I'll send the order for him to report to you in exactly one week for briefings."  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Sir."  
  
"Is there any particular place I should have him sent for briefings?"  
  
"Yes. Could you possible send him to my home on the eastern side of Montressor? There is a Small city called Benbow, I live in a private house, and is sometimes mistaken for an observatory." Amelia said writing down the address for Admiral Goodlow.  
  
"All right then. I will have Myers sent to you immediately, he will arrive in one week." Said Goodlow as he and Amelia got up from their chairs and shook hands.  
  
And as Amelia was just at the door, ready to open it and leave, Admiral Goodlow said something to her to make her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"Oh and Captain!" said Goodlow As Amelia turned her head back over her shoulder, but not turning around, said,  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Could you please give Dr. Delbert Doppler my regards, please?"  
  
Amelia took her hand off of the mahogany, brass, door handle, and turned around slowly. He knew. He knew, but. she couldn't she how he knew.  
  
"You are dating him, are you not?" Goodlow said grinning slyly.  
  
'HOW DOES HE KNOW!' Amelia thought to herself.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Amelia asked somewhat, well very shocked. "H - How did you find out, sir?"  
  
"I was at dinner with my wife and two sons a little while back, here on Cresentia, and I noticed you two together, it really did not seem like a business dinner."  
  
"Yes. But that doesn't explain how you -"  
  
"Know Doppler? Well, I would have thought you'd known but for that last three years he had made quite generous donations to the academies aeronautics and astronomy departments. I actually had the pleasure of meeting him last year when I was overseeing how things were going at the academy. My youngest, Victor, at the academy, spoke very highly of him where he was home last."  
  
"Well." Amelia said to herself then the Goodlow. "Well, Admiral, I must be going, have to begin with preparations for the voyage. Good day to you, Sir." Amelia said turning once more and walking out the door again.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Later that evening, as Amelia made her way home, she'd had a lot of things on her mind. And the thing that most kept bothering her was the familiarity of Dimitri Propst.  
  
I've met the man before I know it! But where. where do I remember him from?'  
  
And just then, as if by lightning, she remembered!  
  
'Of course! How could I have forgotten? I gave the order for it! But why is he hiring me, or claiming to hire me for this? Obviously he cant have forgotten about it. Wait - Yes he could have! But that still leaves his so call 'employer', His real employer.'  
  
Amelia pondered through her thoughts the entire ride home to Montressor, and when she arrived there she had explained all of her returned memories to Delbert, but in all the commotion, the thoughts about who the mysterious employer was forgotten. The thoughts that had been replaced were of why would someone hire a con man to do his or her dirty work? Amelia found all of this highly illogical and was furious to not be able to figure the logic out, because illogical was not a term to be found in her vocabulary, and so decided to sleep on it. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Arrival The Ensign

Chapter Eight:  
Arrival The Ensign  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF DISNEY!  
  
Authors Note: Hello my noble readers, sorry I have been taking so long but I've been really busy with school and practices and stuff so. But now I am working on my story and there will be more to come. I promise! So read and review the story. Thanks.  
  
Ashley  
  
It was now two weeks away from the journey. And Amelia was now becoming more anxious that she'd soon be finding out who this mystery employer was. For when she and Delbert had not been working on preparations for the Legacy, this thought has been what took most of her concentration. Well, that and the fact that a past and a most likely con man would be upon her ship for and unknown and prolonged amount of time.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
It was late in the morning, about eleven thirty, and Amelia had just sat herself down at her desk in her study on the second floor with a cup of tea, when Delbert had entered the room carrying two or three sets of maps and star charts. He came in with a somewhat bewildered and worried look on his face.  
  
"What is it, Darling?" she asked as she rendered his expression as he came in.  
  
"I was just looking over a few charts, and this planet, Adero , well it just seems that the planet is much farther away and much more dangerous that what Propst claimed it to be. - Here take a look at this." Delbert said laying out one of the maps upon her desk and flattened it out.  
  
"Here is the Lagoon Nebula." He said pointing to a spot on the map. "And the system he had recalled on, Trieste, as you can see it is nowhere to be found. These maps are no out dated either, very recent. They came from the printers only a month ago. And look at this." Delbert said pulling out another map. "Here is the System, Trieste. The Lagoon and System are nowhere near one another. But take a look at this map sphere." He suggested pulling out a shiny silver sphere from his pocket. He pressed a small Sutton in the top middle to activate it.  
  
As the map activated, white lights spread all around the room, as the room itself grew dark.  
  
"What does all of this have to do with? Surely distance shouldn't matter."  
  
"Just listen for a moment." Delbert said. "This map is the Trieste System, . Just look around, there is only one planet! But the Lagoon is nowhere in sight. Now, if you look very closely, what is so unusual about this area?"  
  
"I see nothing strange but the Lagoon Nebula not being where you said. Look," Amelia said getting up from her chair and indicating a cluster of stars that looked to be the Lagoon. "And here it is." Amelia said indicating for Delbert to see the Lagoon. "Absolutely nothing strange, it is just the Lagoon."  
  
"Yes. That is not the Lagoon. All those stars are to be is a series of high velocity explosions, and in very short time might I add. And all of which are being pulled toward this." He said pointing to a small black dot. "Magnify times thirty." As the dot grew at their eyes, the dot came into focus to reveal,  
  
"A black hole. Now as you see in this map, the planet Adero is the only planet in the Trieste system, though it didn't used to be so. The Black hold has been absorbing stars before they explode and the planet will be soon to go with it. And when that finally happens. Adero will implode upon entry into the hold and cause an explosion great enough to destroy and entire star system. Which will be the Trieste system, any safe or regular burning stars will be destroyed, and nothing will ever be in that system for the longest of times. And when all this happened the black hole will destroy itself as well." Delbert finished gravely.  
  
"I figured someone had been trying to con me." Amelia said to herself. "How long has the system been like this?"  
  
"For the past ten years, and this map sphere is only three months old. I'm one of the few who had access to this information. It will destroy itself in eighteen months time. The planet has been evacuated, except for a few. The Royal Empire will not set foot out there any longer. Adero is now only a refugee for pirates."  
  
Amelia stared at the map and out to the wall, clearly deep in thought as Delbert closed the map sphere, and the room became light again.  
  
"Amelia." He paused, "I really think that you should reconsider about this voyage. Even going near that place is a death trap waiting to happen."  
  
"I agree. Had I known this information of Adero, I would have declined. No one in his or her right mind would go there at any point in time. But I have a feeling that the planet is just a rouse. The voyage itself is a trap. We'll not be sailing to Adero. But what ones real motive is, well, we'll just have to wait and find out wont we?"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Amelia had had a strong hunch that this voyage was turning out to be exactly as she and Delbert has suspected. Someone was trying to con her and all that she knew at the moment was that, whomever hired her, hired a conman to do his dirty work, and that they really weren't going to the Trieste System.  
  
But all along, Amelia thought she knew exactly who was putting this escapade together, but could not think, at all, of who it was. And whomever it was, she'd only go along with their game for so an extreme amount of minimal time. That is, until they ship off two days from now.  
  
@%@%@%%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Oh, I can't believe this!" Amelia said later that day. She had become very impatient and frustrated over the fact that the officer from the royal navy should have arrived by now but hadn't come yet.  
  
"Amelia, just calm down a bit, he'll be here soon." Delbert said. "But I do have to agree. You would think that the military would have been a bit more prudent and precise on this matter."  
  
Amelia had opened her mouth to speak once more, but Delbert cut her off by going on for ten more minutes. Non-stop about the lack of responsibility of the navy and the officer they should have sent much earlier.  
  
"Delbert! Enough!" Amelia said exasperatedly, "Good God man! How in the name of the Royal family can you complain about one absurd little thing on and on for twenty minutes?"  
  
"Yes. I know exactly how you feel. I find it immensely hard to find ways more ways than one to complain about something for so long. Let alone listen to someone else do it for even longer, whenever the person is frustrated past help. Especially when that person has been doing it for five days straight. Don't you agree?" Delbert finished smiling warmly towards Amelia.  
  
"Amelia just stared up at him, somewhat surprised.  
  
"All right, all right! I get your point." She said smiling, as Delbert began to laugh, but stopped the moment that Amelia reached up and kissed him. And at that next moment, the doorbell rang loudly through the house.  
  
"Why does that blasted bell ring at the worst possible times?" Amelia exclaimed somewhat annoyed but relaxed more so now than before.  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe we're cursed." Delbert said letting out a short laugh.  
  
Amelia straightened out her Captains' Uniform and opened the door only to find a human dress in a shock white and black officers naval uniform.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" Amelia asked the man who stood before her.  
  
"Vhy, Captain Smollet!" Said the man taking off hid hat to reveal slicked black hair and electric blue eyes, and was wearing a semi wide smile. "You surprise me Captain." He went on. "Ve have know von another for fifteen years, and yet you don't dare to recognize me?" He finished in a voice that revealed he and his accent of deep Bulgarian decent. Which with how deep this mans voice, along with the roughness of his accent, was not very easy to understand.  
  
"Gabrial Myers." Amelia said shaking the mans hand whilst smiling back at him, as she invited him inside.  
  
"It is good to see you old friend, but - "  
  
"Vhy vasn't I here sooner?" He said with a short laugh closing the door. "I vas vaiting for vhen you should ask that. The truth is that I had not received your message until two day ago." Said the man that called himself Gabrial Myers.  
  
Amelia gave him a questioning look as he shut the door behind him and took off his hat.  
  
"What went wrong this time, Gabrial Myers?"  
  
"Vho said it vas something that vent vrong?"  
  
Amelia kept her skeptical look on Myers.  
  
"Allvight. Allvight. Ve had some trouble vith the Procion Armada. Still, there have been problem vith them, for quite some time now."  
  
"Still goings on with them then? I told you that you should have left the Royal Navy when I did, but you nor many others, whom I've heard are in much more trouble than their worth, had the sense to listen to me. You know how the Bureaucrats operate. Those imbeciles don't know the difference from the military and parliament."  
  
"Yes, vell I do make good pay."  
  
"Really Gabrial, was that the best you could come back with? And really, you ought to know that workers of the private sector make more than that pf a militant. And by the way, if you didn't realize, we do ship out tomorrow."  
  
"Yes. I know. I did read it clearly. But I do have a question."  
  
"Yes Myers?" Amelia asked turning to him.  
  
"At any point did you remember to realize that the man that vas sent to hire you vas - "  
  
"Former Chief Master Petty Officer, Dimitri Jamison Propst. Charged with the thievery of $60,000, and the conning of fifteen officers. Given Dishonorable discharge from the Royal Navy. And the last order from his arrest was, was given by me. It took a few hours but I remembered him completely."  
  
You don't think he remembered you, do you? Or vas he trying to pull something?"  
  
"It would have seemed that he did remember me, considering he made almost to no eye contact, and I do believe he is trying to pull something. The question is of what it is." Amelia said with a tone of being all knowing.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Captain." Myers said jokingly.  
  
"No Gabrial. It is just that I hardly cease to forget anything." Amelia said with a small sly smile.  
  
At that moment, Delbert had entered the hall, curious as to who was at the door.  
  
"Amelia, who was it at the door? I was wondering if it had been the officer that you'd requested, arrived yet." Delbert said and then seeing Gabrial Myers, who was standing next to Amelia, and smiling.  
  
"Delbert, I'd like you to meet my temporary First Officer, Ensign Gabrial Myers. Gabrial, meet Doctor Delbert Doppler, Astrophysicist and astronomer for this and many voyages I've commanded." Amelia said she'd smiled a bit more than intending to.  
  
"Well, it is good to meet you Gabrial Myers I must say I've heard a great deal about you." Delbert said smiling as he extended his arm to shake Myers' hand.  
  
"As is to you Doctor. But I vish I could say the same, I've heard almost nothing about you."  
  
"Well, there's not much to say." Delbert said trying not to smile as he glanced towards Amelia for a quick second.  
  
"No! No! I think so." Myers said glancing at Amelia, giving he a skeptical look.  
  
'He had better not touch that subject.' Amelia thought eyeing Myers annoyed for only a moment.  
  
"If either of you don't mind me asking. Err, how vould I put this. Ahhh, yes."  
  
Amelia eyed him skeptically as Delbert had a slight confused look, until Myers spoke, that is.  
  
"So tell me. About how long have you two been dating?" Myers asked with a sly smile.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Authors Note: Hey to all my faithful readers. I hope you like the chapter, and I have to say... LOVELY ending wasn't it. Please Review. 'Till my next chapter.  
  
Ashley 


	9. Chapter Nine: Rules And Regulations

Chapter Nine: Rules And Regulations  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF DISNEY!  
  
Authors Note: Hello my noble readers, sorry I have been taking so long but I've been really busy with school and practices and Boyfriend and stuff so... But now I am working on my story and there will be more to come. I promise! So read and review the story. Thanks.  
  
Ashley  
  
It had come as a shock to both Delbert and Amelia as to how Myers had known about the two of them. And yet even after that little exclamation he had made, there was no hiding it from Myers that they were together. But only he knew because of certain circumstances.  
  
Gabrial Myers knew very well for even the smallest moment to not touch the subject of them together, on the count of he remembering only too well of how high the infamous Captains' temper could reach past boiling point.  
  
He very clearly could remember the day when someone had angered her very much one day, and Amelia had accidentally decided to take her anger out on him in an unarmed combat back in their academy days.  
  
This only resulted in a broken arm in three places for him. Granted he did help to raise her temper earlier that day before his broken arm, but still, it was a bit harsh. And after all he thought a while about that day, he figured he'd gotten what he deserved, which actually had nothing to do with angering her. @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Setting Sail:  
  
Amelia was ready to leave for the ship right from the start of the very early morning, which begun at four-thirty a.m. Myers had of course been used to this early hours wake up call, but Doppler on the other hand wasn't quite used to the hours, even though he had been with Amelia for many months now he had thought that he was never going to get used to the absurd hours.  
Although Myers had never served under the formidable Captain, even he'd never understood why she just had to be on the ship six hours before they even set sail, which was at noon, and yet Amelia had to be at the Legacy at six in the morning.  
  
@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&  
  
"But I just do not see vhy she insists on being at the port six hours early. I know that I am a military man and all, but it doesn't seem logical."  
  
"Mr. Myers –"  
  
"Er... That's Doctor Myers." Myers said off hand whilst checking the things in his duffel bag.  
  
"Doctor, really?" Delbert asked somewhat surprised.  
  
"Yes. Medical Doctor actually. Unlike yourself, If you can believe it." Myers said putting the last item a bronze looking glass into his bag. "And feel free to call me by my first or surname. I've no problem vith either." He added smiling.  
  
"Well Gabrial, in answer to your first question, I do see why Amelia does what she does, because that's how she is." Doppler said smiling back.  
  
"Vell, that doesn't explain much, but at the same time I understand as much too."  
  
Delbert chuckled; little did either of the two know that the formidable Captain heard every word of the conversation from all the way down the hall.  
  
"I guess that she has always been someone whom you don't easily understand, even in her militant years." Myers finished.  
  
"Yes, but the more reason I love her."  
  
At these words Amelia caught she smiling to her, but soon set her expression back to her formidable self as she walked out of the corridor and down the stairs.  
  
(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/ (/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)/(/)  
  
During the short fifteen-minute shuttle to the Spaceport, neither Amelia, Delbert, nor Myers spoke of anything. Just except for Delbert muttering something as he was reading and looking over coordinates in a small book he put in his pocket.  
  
By the time that they had arrived at the spaceport, the sky seemed to have clouded up, and the sun was no longer visible as it had been when they left home.  
  
"Not clear this morning, not the best for a good launch." Amelia mumbled to herself as they walked on.  
  
"Er... Captain? If I may, I doubt that we will be able to take of at all by the looks of the weather."  
  
"Not to worry Myers. My ships' stored solar energy will be more than enough to get about."  
  
Myers just stared skeptically at the Captain.  
  
"You see, there is an emergency supply of solar energy stored inside the ship, which from what it should be, is holding it's maximum amount of solar energy. The amount is of course three times what the normal supply for this galleon would hold." Amelia said not stopping and kept walking on to the Legacy."  
  
"Ah, vell, that explains it. But, err... How exactly is that accomplished?"  
  
Now it was the good Doctors turn to speak.  
  
"It was just a simple matter of semi complex astrophysics and engineering. I have the plans I used with me if later you'd like to look through them."  
  
"Beg your pardon Doctor, but... Did you just claim that you designed the storage system?"  
  
"Why yes. Though I had no idea it had worked so well. The system may as well increase the speed of the ship if truly necessary." Delbert finished with a matter of fact tone.  
  
As the three of them boarded the Legacy, Amelia in the lead, they had seen that the entire crew had just arrived about ten minutes before the three and were on deck awaiting orders.  
  
To make sure that no ruffians or pirates were a part of the crew. And these crewmembers were only spacers that she herself, approved of.  
  
As they reached the deck, Delbert had headed off to his own quarters, which had also been he Captains'. As Myers was about to leave for the First officers quarters, Amelia stopped him.  
  
"Please remain here Myers, I'll be needing your assistance."  
  
"Yes. Of course, Captain." He replied automatically as he faced the crew as she swung his bag behind his back so the strap was over his jacket. Most of the crew had been gathered up on deck and were huddled in small groups talking quietly with one another.  
  
Myers came back over to where Amelia was and watched as he stood at attention behind and off to the side of her, awaiting orders.  
  
"Crew, Attention!" She called out. As every one of the crewmembers stopped what they were doing to line up and listen to their Captain.  
  
"All right, then." She began speaking loudly. "My name is Captain Amelia Smollet. You will all address me as either 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'. This is my First Officer Ensign Gabrial Myers. Now, to all of you who do not know the area it is that we are sailing through, as I understand it, will be somewhat rough. There is no turning back now. Now let me make it perfectly clear to all... I will tolerate absolutely NO intolerance from this crew! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Aye! Aye! Captain!" The crew yelled out into the brisk morning air.  
  
"Very good! Now back to work. I'll be checking over the ship, Myers here will oversee your work. As you all know we launch the ship at precisely noon." Amelia said and turned to Myers. "If there are any slip-up's have the nearfite report to my stateroom and wait for me there."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Myers replied. And with that Amelia left off to inspect her ship.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
After a while, Amelia noticed someone onboard the Legacy. She made her way down from the high masts and met him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Propst, so delighted you could finally decide to grace us with your presence. A word in my stateroom if you will."  
  
"Yes, Captain Smollet." Propst said and he followed her to her stateroom.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Myers had been overseeing the riggers work before the launch, when the sight of two men boarded the ship as if they'd rather not be seen. The Captain had already entered her stateroom with Propst so she'd not noticed either of them.  
  
"Chalet!" Myers called over to them. They did stop but didn't understand Myers, nor did they look at him and after a moment begun to walk again.  
  
"You two!" He called once more and walked over to the two men. One was much older than the other and about a foot shorter, than the younger man. The younger man seemed to be only a few years elder than he, and stood at his height, six foot two. They indeed looked as if they didn't want to be seen, but stopped and turned towards Myers. Both were of the Feline race.  
  
"Yes?" Asked at older man, after indicating the younger one not to speak.  
  
"I'll be needing you names Sirs. And your positions for your vithstanding on this voyage." Myers said eyeing them both.  
  
"My name is Artemis Bolick." Said the older male. "I'm the ships' cook for this voyage."  
  
"Right" And you?" Myers said turning to the younger man.  
  
"Jason Anover." He gave a resentful look and then said, "Cabin boy."  
  
"Vell... That is interesting. You two should have been here over two hours ago. Let's go!" They both said nothing as Myers led them to the Galleys, where they'd be working.  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
The hours passed by and sooner than any of them knew, three hours had passed since they'd set sail, and Amelia and Delbert were in her Stateroom, talking about how strange it had been that no one had yet seen the financier of the voyage.  
  
"And when you spoke with Propst – " Doppler began.  
  
"He claimed that he had come aboard before him, not an inkling of the truth in that, I know of that for a fact!" Amelia said in a semi-frustrated voice.  
  
"Well, whomever it was they would turn up. There aren't many places to hide of this ship. And they might have come aboard when you were speaking with Propst. But he might have been telling the truth."  
  
I asked Myers about that already. He'd not seen anyone. But all in all I guess you're right. Whoever it is they are probably in the same league as Propst. Doubtless! I swear, if he is in league with one single pirate I'll have his head! No one cons me!" She said in the same tone.  
  
But Amelia's expression soon changed to curiosity mixed with compassion when she heard Delbert laughing.  
  
"What? What in the name of the galaxy are you laughing at?" She demanded somewhat confused.  
  
"You never will change."  
  
Amelia just quirked and eyebrow at him and smiled. There then was a knock on the door, and Amelia sighed as she closed and opened her eyes.  
  
"Enter." She called turning her head to the door.  
  
"Yes, Captain... Just letting you know that all is vell at the moment and I'll be going to the galleys for a moment, then I'll be on my rounds for the day."  
  
"Very good. Thank you, Myers." Amelia said and Myers left the room.  
  
After about ten minutes Delbert spoke up and said that he needed some fresh air and went out on deck, but Amelia stayed inside, saying that she needed to finish up some work.  
  
"You know you work yourself too hard." Delbert said smiling.  
  
"Well you ought to know by now that my work is all I basically do on voyages. I think we both get enough rest at home, don't you think?"  
  
"Well if you'd like to do in the privacy of our home rest, then all right." Delbert said still wearing a soft smile. This statement made Amelia laugh. "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%  
  
Myers had just entered the galley where the cook was, but to his surprise only a woman remained in front of the stoves.  
  
"Excuse me, but... Vhere is the cook?"  
  
The woman replied in an American Southerners somewhat amused voice.  
  
"Well... Begin' your pardon sir, but you'd be looking at her." The woman replied politely.  
  
"No. The cook is a man. An elder gentlemen, he had his cabin boy with him."  
  
"Well Sir. I've been called a bunch lot of things in my life but a man aint be one of 'em. I think you must be mistaken. Anjelika Maurer's the name. You can check my name on the list posted out on that clipboard out yonder on that entrance to down here. You'd see A. Maurer... And I'm sorry to say it Sir, but I've no cabin boy." She said staring back at Myers with a confused look upon his face.  
  
"But then vhat happened to these two men, I don't see their name's on this list."  
  
"Well, Sir. I'd thought that they were passengers; they're over yonder where the crew sleeps, by their cots now."  
  
"Really? Well, thank you Maurer." And with that he headed off towards the cots, where the mystery men were to be found.  
  
Before Myers had rounded the corner, he heard the distinct sounds of, what was sure to be men speaking in hushed voices. He could not understand what they were saying, but by the sound of it, it had seemed as if there were three of them.  
  
His first thought was confirmed when he heard footsteps run off in another direction. And when he rounded the corner only two feline raced men remained. They were the two men from earlier this morning. The two mystery men he'd thought were part of the crew but were only to be confirmed as petty stowaways.  
  
As he came closer to them he still went unnoticed by either of them, even with a feline hearing he was surprised they'd not noticed him. That is until he turned up right behind the two and spoke with mock malice.  
  
"Vell. Vell. Vell." He said putting his hands hard and immovably upon their shoulders. "Vhat do ve have here? A pair of stowaways? It is up to the Captain vith you two!" Myers said harshly to them both as he grabbed them by their jackets collars and led them up to the Captain's stateroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amelia and Delbert had been in her stateroom together for a while, Amelia looking over star charts at her desk and Delbert busy with a book he'd been writing in and re-reading, when someone pounded hard on the door.  
  
Amelia looked up from her desk shocked, and Delbert dropped his book down on the floor. He picked it up and walked over to open the door.  
  
The moment he did, Myers came in and pushed the two men away from him in disgust. The older male fell to the floor, as the younger male bent down to help up his comrade.  
  
"Myers!" Amelia said outraged, and for her that's one emotion you never wanted her to show. Myers shut the door hard behind him.  
  
"I am sorry Captain. I found a few stowaways down in the galleys, Ma'am. Though you'd be more priced to deal vith them yourself, Captain."  
  
"Really..." Amelia said disgusted as she walked over to the two men, the elder one still on the ground kneeling, his younger comrade helping him to hi feet.  
  
The men finally looked up, and to her utter disgust, recognized them both. Her eyes showed nothing but malice within them, and when she spoke, her voice was far beyond harsh and her facial expression becoming more fierce and more full of malice.  
  
"Well. Well. Look who had finally decided to grace me with their much unwanted presence."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Authors Note: Hey to all my faithful readers. I hope you like the chapter, and I have to say... LOVELY ending wasn't it. I do believe that it is utterly obvious who the stowaways are... BUT THE FIRST PERSON TO E-MAIL ME WHOM YOU THINK THEY ARE, AND GET IT RIGHT... Will find out a secret from a future chapter. Please Review... 'Till my next chapter...  
  
Ashley 


	10. Chapter Ten: Of Cons And Fathers

Chapter Ten:  
Of Cons And Fathers  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF DISNEY!  
  
Authors Note: Hello my noble readers, sorry I have been taking so long but I've been really busy with school and practices and Boyfriend and stuff so... But now I am working on my story and there will be more to come. I promise! So read and review the story. Thanks.  
  
Ashley  
  
Amelia looked upon the two men. It had seemed to Delbert and Myers, that she could not stand the sight of the two being that stood before her. The looks that she'd given them were of utmost hatred. Which one of the two of them she hated more, it was hard to tell.  
  
"After all these years you decide to seek me out, let alone on my own ship. After all, you only decide to use contact through letters, you finally use your trump card. You both must feel overwhelming accomplishment right about now, that you've finally found where I reside.  
  
"Oh and let me guess... You are the so-called 'financier' of this mock voyage, quite unexpected on your part. – Myers!" Amelia called towards Gabrial who'd been still as a stone.  
  
"Yes Ma'am?"  
  
"Be a good lad and retrieve Dimitri Propst for me. I believe I'll deal with him at this time now, as well."  
  
"Yes, Captain." Myers said as he immediately left the room and went for Propst and closed the door on his way out.  
  
Amelia walked over to her desk and sat down once again in her chair silently. Delbert had moved off silently to the side on the desk but not too far behind from Amelia.  
  
'Can it be?' He thought to himself, 'Is this really Amelia's Father?' But his thoughts were soon confirmed by the next words spoken.  
  
"Well... For once you had decided to carry out threats, which you two nearfites been speaking of form what now? Twelve years?" Amelia said in an angry voice. "Any the best way you thought to accomplish this was to con me? Well, I must say that I knew of something had its' goings on when I found, or rather I should say... remembered that it was Aerondine Dimitrius Propst whom had come to me for this mock voyage. You might've known that he, of course, is a – "  
  
"I've got him, Captain!" Myers said as he pushed Propst into the cabin and closing the door, entered himself.  
  
"Very good. Now, as I was saying: You should have known better than to send for me someone whom I've known is a convicted felon." Amelia took a sheet of paper from one of the drawers in her desk, but never taking her eyes off of the three of them. Myers stood off to the side of the room.  
  
"Ye can't prove anythin' against me, Smollet! I've done nothin' to be charged!"  
  
"That's Captain to you, Propst!" She said sharply. "As is my title the same to the both of you." She said gesturing to her Father and his comrade. "But no Mr. Propst. You've not committed any high crimes but steal and gambol with pirates and ruffians, which the authorities informed me of. But here is the information I've always been assured of:  
  
"Aerondine Dimitrius Propst: Member of the Inter-Stellar Royal Navy for five years. Served under my battalion for your first year. You were Court Marshaled when accused for the conning of twenty-three fellow active duty comrades and five commanding officers from five battalions at different parts all from this galaxy. Given dishonorable discharge from the Inter- Stellar Royal Navy... Last approval and dismissal By Captain Amelia K. Smollet.  
  
"Well, I am not sure about you Mr. Propst, but I remember that being a happy day for the Royal Navy." She said giving out a piercing look to the three men.  
  
"You!" Propst said getting up and holding his arm out and pointing at the Captain. "It was YOU! You gave my discharge order! Made it almost impossible for me to even get a job anywhere!"  
  
"Well Mr. Propst, I daresay that you should have even tried to con your fellow comrades and commanding officers... Now," Amelia set the papers back in her desk and looked up at the three men. "I do not care to have conmen on my ship, so at the closest port, you'll be dropped off as goes the same for you two."  
  
"Now wait just one blasted minute!" Amelia's Father said speaking up. "I paid for you to take us to our said destination, and that will be –"  
  
"The Trieste System... Though astronomically unstable as it may be, there is no one there for we are taking you back to our home." Said the younger man.  
  
"Shut your mouth boy!" Myers told him with a smirk turning to anger. His face was turned to anger on the count he was associated with the con that had stole life savings from his family to where he'd had the hardest time with his wife and son.  
  
"Mr. Myers," Amelia said calmly. "Would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Propst down to the galley, making sure that he is to stay there. Would you as well to leaves us for a few moments after doing so?"  
  
"Yes. Of course Ma'am." Myers said as he took hold of Propsts' Shoulder and took him from the room, closing the door on his way out.  
  
"Now Amelia Katherine Bolick!" Amelia's Father said. "you'll listen to –"  
  
"I've no idea whom any person by the last name of 'Bolick is, but I do Captain Smollet as my own. And as you very well may be my Father or not, you shall refer to me strictly as Captain, as will you Anover.  
  
"I won't! You're just a useless wom –"  
  
"Hold your tongue, Jamison!" Delbert said angrily from Amelia's side.  
  
"Well. Well! If it isn't Doctor Delbert William Doppler." Jamison Anover said pompously. "Oh no! This is too rich! You two aren't – And here I just thought Propst meant she'd had a man servant or something, when he told me!" Anover said laughing. Doppler's face was torn past anger to fury, and Amelia's to a loathing of such intensity that just the look itself would have scared off many.  
  
"What do think is so funny, Anover? Having trouble believing that all is true? Amelia said icily while taking Delbert's had that had rested on her shoulder.  
  
"You can't possibly be serious!" Amelia's Father said.  
  
"The both of us obviously have been serious for the past seven months." Amelia said glaring at them both in front of her.  
  
"My god! Daughter, what has your mind been poisoned with? I tell you, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm having you brought back home. Like it or not, you're coming home and that's where you'll stay." Her father said, and if Amelia hadn't been so angry, she'd have burst out laughing.  
  
"I highly doubt that – Delbert, could you tell me where the closest spaceport is as I know the power boost we used from the launch put us far from Cresentia."  
  
"Oh... Er... It – It's the Caller – Er... Collerian Spaceport. About a four day journey from here." Delbert said as he looked out of the window behind him.  
  
"That is not true! How could you possibly know that by just simply looking out to the skies?"  
  
"He's been able to do that since he was sixteen."  
  
"I'm flattered that you remembered, Jamison. Actually, yes, I have memorized astronomical knowledge of six galaxies. And as I remember correctly, you were quite jealous of that skill to remember things so easily." Delbert said smirking at him.  
  
"Amelia simply got up, walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Mr. Myers." She said to Gabrial, whom was standing out not to far from the door.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am?"  
  
"Please Myers... Do remember that I frown upon eavesdropping, and escort Anover and Bolick down to the galley. It seems we have two new cabin boys for our cook.  
  
Amelia was at the door when Delbert had thought he heard either Jamison or Amelia's Father say, "Don't fight them now. We'll soon have a new plan." At the time, Delbert thought nothing of it, so he disregarded it completely.  
  
And as that went on, Myers left to escort Amelia's Father, and Jamison Anover down to the galleys.  
  
Amelia shut the door to her stateroom behind her and turned to face Delbert.  
  
"How do you know Jamison Anover?" she asked with a facial expression of much curiosity.  
  
I knew him through high school and college. Such an ass that man always had been, and still is it seems like."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Authors Note: Hey to all my faithful readers. I hope you like the chapter. Please Review... 'Till my next chapter...  
  
Ashley 


	11. Chapter Eleven: In The Meantime

Chapter Eleven: In The Meantime  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF DISNEY!  
  
Authors Note: Hello my noble readers, sorry I have been taking so long but I've been really busy with school and practices and Boyfriend and stuff so... But now I am working on my story and there will be more to come. I promise! So read and review the story. Thanks.  
  
Ashley  
  
That night, Amelia lay in her bed, wrapped in Delbert's soft and warm embrace. What her Father had done was something she should have expected, from his high rate of determination, but did not.  
  
That was something Amelia had honed for herself, was her Father's determination to get what he wanted, but Amelia's had always been greater than her Fathers since childhood.  
  
"Amelia," said the loving voice, softly into her ear.  
  
"Yes?" She replied not moving.  
  
"You somehow knew, something like this would happen, didn't you?"  
  
Delbert, if only you knew how truly determined my Father can come to be. He is only bits less determined than I... Yes I had had suspicions that he would do something, and now he has."  
  
"Amelia, do you remember what I told you not too long ago? I won't let anything happen to you, I love you. You know this."  
  
"Yes, of course." And with the comfort of his words she fell asleep. But at his own words, Delbert did not. He just lay there thinking with only one thought on his mind.  
  
'The truth is my love, it I can truly protect you from a horrible happening, it truly would be a miracle. And now I know the worst is yet to come. I only hope for me to be able to stop a great evil from happening.'  
  
"Goodnight, my love." He said, and with that he kissed her gently and fell asleep, though it turned to be an uneasy one.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A few days and nights later, it was one evening and Delbert had seen almost neither hide nor hair of Amelia's Father of Anover. Of course he knew where they were, down in the galley He'd just not seen or heard from them, which he had no problem what so ever with.  
  
That evening, after Delbert had finished with his dinner, a small one, he had walked out to the rear of the deck and stood there, looking out into the blank darkening skies of the etherium.  
  
'Something bad is to happen soon, I can feel it. I just prey that I may have some strength to prevent it.' He thought to himself. He'd just been staring out, keeping his eyes one the sky. He'd not even noticed it when Amelia's Father walked up beside him.  
  
"Allo lad." He said sternly looking out to the etherium as well. Delbert looked off to the side and saw Anover in the distance sharpening a blade; he had looked up and Doppler with malice in his eyes. He turned his face back to the skies, while his hand moved towards his waist where he kept a blaster on the inside of his coat at all times when on a voyage with Amelia. He had learned from her that anything anywhere could happen and you had to be armed to save yourself. Delbert just mumbled a hello to Aerondine Bolick and turned to leave.  
  
"No. No. No. No. No lad. I'd like to speak with you a moment if you don't mind." Mr. Bolick said hurriedly but wasn't about to let him leave.  
  
"No offense, Sir, but I do think we've nothing to talk about." Delbert said facing him.  
  
"No, I think we have much to talk about. My daughter is not right for you, my friend. Leave her be, find someone right for you... and if you do this my friend... you may very well have a fair chare of money in your pocket." Mr. Bolick said loftily. Delbert was furious at this point, and when he spoke it was in a quiet fury.  
  
"Let me tell you this sir... There is not enough money in the entirety of this galaxy or the next to make me come within a notion of a thought of giving her up. I tell you now that I would die before even considering it!" and with that said, Delbert turned on his heel and just before leaving, said, "And I do very well believe that I am better for Amelia than a man whom would hurt an innocent someone for the promise of revenge." And with that Delbert walked off.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A few hours later, night had fallen to darkness, and Delbert had not spoken to Bolick or Anover since they had last spoken to him, and he was glad that he'd hardly kept contact with them. But in all the series of his thoughts, he could not help feeling that something bad was soon to happen.  
  
It had gone to later hours of that night and Delbert had decided to turn away from the skies and turn in, well at least just head into Amelia's stateroom. Amelia would not be in for a few hours, she'd be on her rounds tonight.  
  
Delbert had not changed into any night clothes yet, he just stayed in the clothes he was in that day, he followed the feeling that he might just be up later from his nagging feeling that a worse happening would come rear its' ugly face. He had just slipped off his shin high boots, sat on the bed and began to read.  
  
There was a man, no wait, it was two men and a woman. One of the men had had a knife to her throat, a whole crowd of people surrounding them.  
  
"Fine then,,," Said them man that had held the blade to her throat. "If that's the way you want to be... then she dies!" and with that the man slid the knife against her throat, spilling her blood, and as he let her fall to the hard wood floor, he spoke with malice,  
  
"If I can't have the whore, no one can!" and with that he began to laugh maniacally into the etherium.  
  
"NO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Delbert yelled while he was being shook awake by a pair of strong hands. Delbert sat up drenched in sweat. He was shaking and breathing deeply. He looked up to see who gladly awoke him from that nightmare. Thank God it was only a dream, but it didn't comfort him one bit. He saw Myers before him.  
  
"Just a nightmare. Thank God it was just a nightmare... M – Myers? What are you doing here?"  
  
You've been asleep for two hours, Doctor." Myers said in a worried rush.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Anover. He has had a crew overtake the ship. They've commandeered it. He has the Captain with a knife to her throat, and is demanding you out there."  
  
"My God!" Delbert said realizing his dream come true. "Where are they?" he asked with much fear in his voice.  
  
"Everyone is out by the bridge. Vhat – Vhat are you ding Doctor?" Myers asked as he slipped on his shin-high boots.  
  
"Are you armed?" Doppler asked holding a blaster to Myers.  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"Are you armed?" He asked once more.  
  
"Yes. I am now." He said taking the blaster, as he watched Delbert load two more hand blasters from the cabinet and stow them away in his gunners hold strapped to him from under his jacket.  
  
"Do you alvays carry a blaster vith you?"  
  
"Just on voyages. I've learned that on these trips you do not always know whom to trust, especially if you've had prior experience of it happening before." He said making sure that his blasters were stowed away safely in his gunners harness.  
  
"Vhere are you going?"  
  
"A different way to the bridge. I'll end up behind Anover. Just keep your mouth shut about it." And with that Delbert went through another door.  
  
Myers didn't know what Doppler had thought of doing, but whatever it was, he was determined to succeed in his actions. So without another word he left for the bridge the way from whence he came.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@  
  
"Well Myers?" Anover Called out, he did indeed have the Captain, arms and legs bounded so she could not move an inch, but only to be, to he disgust, pressed to Anover, with a knife to her throat, to the point where one slip and it would slit her throat.  
  
Myers hadn't bothered to answer him, he just glared.  
  
"Well? Where is he? Where's the fool? Oh and before I forget, someone retrieve his gun!" Anover called towards a man twice the size of Anover.  
  
Myers was slammed against the nearest wall as the huge reptilian alien took his blaster from him. Myers was able to shake the reptilian man off of him, and looked upon the captor of Captain Smollet, no longer armed.  
  
Myers suddenly grinned.  
  
"Vell, Anover... If you really vant to know vhere the Doctor is, I highly suggest that you let the Captain go."  
  
"That's cute Myers, very cute. – Sipes!" Anover said to the large reptilian male that had retrieved Myers' weapon.  
  
"Why don't you earn yourself some credibility and take care of this piece of nothingness shit for me, will you."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Sipes said evilly as he made towards Myers, who was currently being held by two riggers Anover had been in control of. (Amelia's crew had been bound and gagged and here being watched by a man like, Sipes.)  
  
Sipes took liberty to hit Myers in the chest as hard as he could, which was absolutely sure to have broken a few ribs. As he fell to the floor, Sipes kicked him hard in his stomach, making it hardly possible for Myers to breath, let along move or even get up.  
  
Myers was down on the deck floor holding his stomach and clutching his chest, gasping for much needed air. Sipes was about to pick him up when Anover said smiling, "That's enough." So Sipes walked across the deck and stood next to one of his companions, a four armed alien the same physical size of Sipes.  
  
There were about eight hit men, it seemed that Myers had hired to take control of this crew.  
  
"Now... Mr. Myers –"  
  
"Anover!" Amelia's Father had yelled, pushing through the crowd, seeing in horror of his Daughter being held with a blade to her throat by a man whom he'd trusted for so long. "You have go too far! Over the line! You've gone MAD!"  
  
"Watch what you say, old man! Besides... Don't you remember Alexander? You wanted me to get this good for nothing woman back home and wed to me."  
  
"Not anymore! Release my daughter Anover – "  
  
"Would someone just shut him up? Plots! Gag him!" Anover said as the man next to Sipes moved forward to carry out his orders, disappointed that he'd not been able to beat the fool.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Now... As I was saying Myers, you really aren't in a position bargain or give me orders now are you?" Anover said grinning.  
  
Myers, still gasping for air, but very slowly coming along with it, looked straight into the eyes of that madman, Anover, as well as into the annoyed and furious face of his Captain. He didn't dare try to get up; he'd had at least three broken ribs. He doubted that he could have even gotten up if he tried.  
  
And then suddenly there was a click and buzz sounding off right at the Back of Anovers' head, it was the sound of a blaster being set to kill.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Authors Note: Hey to all my faithful readers. I hope you like the chapter. Please Review... 'Till my next chapter...  
  
Ashley 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Fight For Her Life

Endings Bring New Beginnings  
  
By:  
Ashley  
WindGuardian87  
  
Chapter Twelve: Fight For Her Life  
  
"Now... As I was saying Myers, you really aren't in a position bargain or give me orders now are you?" Anover said grinning.  
  
Myers, still gasping for air, but very slowly coming along with it, looked straight into the eyes of that madman, Anover, as well as into the annoyed and furious face of his Captain. He didn't dare try to get up; he'd had at least three broken ribs. He doubted that he could have even gotten up if he tried.  
  
And then suddenly, there was a click and buzz or a plasma blaster being set to kill right behind Anover's Head. The voice that followed was one of anger and frustration.  
  
"Ensign Gabrial Myers my not be in any position to bargain with you, but I believe that I am." Delbert could not see Myers face but he somewhat knew he'd rather lat Amelia free rather than have his head blown off. Delbert, himself as he said these words hoped it wouldn't come close to having to shoot Anover. Part of this was because he himself was terrified of what this man could amount to do.  
  
Anover turned his head, the blade still kept close to Amelia's throat, his facial expressions turned quickly from surprise to a hearty smirk.  
  
"Well, well, old friend... I was beginning to wonder weather you would have the guts to show up or not."  
  
"Don't give me any of that crap Anover. Release her... Now."  
  
"You don't simply think it that simple do you?"  
  
"All right then... Lets try it this way: Release her now before I actually decide to blow your head off." Delbert said as his anger and fear fro Amelia's life grew of such intensity he could hear his heart beat harder and faster.  
  
"I disagree. I don't think you'd actually do that. You have too much of a conscience for something as rational as that, as you may remember from your school days, or maybe other times."  
  
"I give you one last warning, Anover."  
  
"No." Anover said in a more menacing voice than ever before. "If I cannot have this whore, than she'll die and no one may have her."  
  
"NO!" Delbert yelled into the night sky as a loud bang let off into the cold crisp air of this would-be peaceful night.  
  
Anover flinched and the blade was brought from Amelia's throat, but as soon as she'd tried to escape he'd brought back the blade. Apparently, Jamison Anover hadn't really thought Delbert would have had the guts to shoot off the blaster at all. And some speck of fear had now begun to show in his face.  
  
"Do not test me Jamison." Delbert said lowering the blaster back down to the level of the back of Anover's head. "I think you have enough brain cells in that pathetic blob you call a brain to figure out that I am not in to right mood to be tested at the moment."  
  
His anger had now reached a breaking point. He really wouldn't care if he shot Anover right then, but the thought of Amelia's death at the hands of this man scared him to death, and though his chances were slim to none in favor of his loss, he'd fight for her life if he had to. This was the extent of his love for Captain Amelia Smollet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Anover had to think up something quick. He wouldn't be leaving this ship with out his prize. And the thought that Doppler would actually shoot him for her had become to be real in his mind... But what to do?  
  
There was one shot, it was a long shot but he'd risk it. Plus in his mind, and probably others, he had more chances to win this than that bumbling idiot behind him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Anover had taken a few deep breaths and finally spoke.  
  
"All right old friend. You win." He said convincingly. No one knew how, but he'd succeeded in speaking convincingly. He had dropped his blade to the floor, and stood what looked like to be relaxing.  
  
And just then as Doppler had begun to lower his blaster, Anover pushed Amelia into the crowd and she hit the hardwood floor hard.  
  
Anover then quickly reached down to his boot, pulled out a three inch blade, and knocked Doppler's weapon into the air and fare out of reach with his free hand.  
  
Delbert was stunned. He hadn't even had enough time to reach for his spare blaster, when Anover hit him hard and squarely in the jaw. But as if that wasn't enough, before he fell to the ground, Anover thrust his second knife into Delbert's right side, near his back where his blaster hold had been.  
  
Delbert was let to fall to the hard cold floor, on all fours, where he nearly passed out. Iced with the pain of a stinging cold blade inserted in his body, he pulled it out with his left hand and let it fall to the floor with a clatter. Holding the wound with his left hand he tried to overcome this searing pain but it seemed impossible.  
  
Anover bent down smiling like a maniac and spoke to him so everyone could hear.  
  
"Well, Doctor... It seems that the better man won tonight. And I'll be taking my prize for it home with me." Anover then stood up straight and turned around to face Amelia, who was being held by two of his henchmen with no way to get free.  
  
"Anover you BASTARD!" Amelia yelled, her eyes full of malice. "If he die's I'll have your head on a silver platter!"  
  
"Say what you will love, bu – UH!"  
  
Anover had begun to speak but was cut of by taking a sharp intake of breath, he fell to the floor and immediately passed out, and he had been shot in the back by Delbert who still took refuge on the floor.  
  
"No. You are not the better man you bastard!" And with that said, Doctor Delbert Doppler dropped his blaster and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Amelia finally broke free of the two henchmen that held her, with the help of Myers, of course, who had at last regained enough strength to be of help. Well, to be enough help to beat the lights out of five henchmen with a metal bar he'd found lying on the wooden floor. And Amelia showing no mercy, ordered her newly freed crew to take over this scene.  
  
"All right! I want all of these petulant ruffians thrown in the galley, bound and gagged! GO! NOW!" This was some time where Amelia's temper had soared past its limits. Past such limits to the point where she could have kicked Jamison Anover so hard in the head, it, not only would have killed him, but would as well have thrown some of his teeny tiny brains out through his ear. But she had something more important she needed to tend to. And as her crew saw her raging anger, they gave no protest and did as they were told.  
  
Amelia walked over and knelt down to Delbert, who looked to have passed out after shooting Anover in the back. Myers was already down beside the Doctor, checking him over, to see how bad the damage was.  
  
"He is not dead, Captain. It is in my skills and pover, and I vill be able to help him." Myers said looking up at the Captain. "He is just passed out, but ve had best get him to your stateroom before he looses too much blood."  
  
"Yes. Please do. I do believe it is about time those medical expertise came in handy. He'd need it."  
  
"Yes vell... I'll do vhat I can. And are you going to be alright Captain?"  
  
"I – I think so."  
  
"Vell, of course you'll be alright about this, but I vas referring to the cut you have above your eyebrow."  
  
"I'd not noticed, but yes, Gabrial. I'll be taking care of that straight away." Amelia said as Myers picked up Doppler and headed off to her stateroom. Amelia was about to follow him but was stopped by one of her crew members.  
  
"Er... Captain?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Right?" Amelia replied turning to him right after wiping the blood that had begun to trickle from her cut.  
  
"What about Bolick Ma'am? Should he be tied up with the rest of the ruffians?"  
  
Amelia looked over to her Father and as he stood there, for once, she felt pity for the man. He'd not really entirely had anything to do with Anover's own actions this night.  
  
"No. Leave him be. He was apart of Anover's actions. But tell me, what is the status of Anover at the moment?"  
  
"He is alive Captain, but unable to move at all at the moment."  
  
"I see. Thank you Mr. Right. You may go." Amelia said, and at the last of her words, he left for the galley. As she headed towards the edge of the ship, she had noticed this was where her Father had spoken to Delbert, early this evening.  
  
"My worst fears have yet again come to haunt me. Only now much worse." Amelia said to herself.  
  
As she stood out and looked to the skies, no thought had entered her mind, except which that of how Delbert had been doing. Amelia hadn't known how long she'd been standing out on the edge of her ship when she heard the distinct sound of the soft thumping of footsteps heading towards her.  
  
Regardless of whomever these footsteps belonged to she stood there, only to see her Father appear beside her out of the corner of her eye. She did not speak to him. And at that moment, she doubted there was anyone in this universe that she would have spoken to at the moment.  
  
"Amelia... Daughter... I – I am greatly sorry for what went on tonight." Her father said to her. It didn't matter the situation but this man would always keep everything formal. Hardly ever did he show emotion. And at this moment, Amelia knew whom in her family she turned out to be like more. But she was not entirely proud of it.  
  
Amelia's Father continued as she listened and thought on:  
  
"Never in my wildest thoughts would I have known that Jamison Anover would have done anything this drastic. I – I thought he was a good man."  
  
"Yes. You thought." Amelia said tonelessly. "You did not know. And that was your mistake. I do hope you know that when we dock, I will be having that parasite of a man, arrested, and as well hung for his pitiful actions of piracy." She said still facing the skies before her and her Father.  
  
"And I see that after tonight, Anover deserves nothing less. – And neither do I. Never did I ever intend for you in any way to be harmed."  
  
"I know. You do have a mind to do un thought out actions without the thought of others... but that is not one of them. Hence why I ordered nothing to happen to you."  
  
"Yes, but I still at least deserve some of your anger towards me and my actions."  
  
"Oh, believe me Father, you do have my undying anger fury. But you still happen to be my Father, and as brainless as you intentions were, they were still with the best of any you might hold. But my Father or not as you may very well be, I do suggest that you take the advice I am about to impact upon you:"  
  
Amelia turned to her Father and looked him straight in the eyes, hers cold as ice, and said:  
  
"If you ever even try to think of interfering with my life again... You will regret it."  
  
He only looked down and out to the sky for a split of a moment before turning back to her.  
  
"I should have known this. I only wanted what was best for my only daughter."  
  
Amelia just turned back to the etherium and spoke once more, not looking at her Father.  
  
"Of course not. You only wanted to strike revenge upon me for not agreeing to marry Anover in the first place. And after taking a spot at the Interstellar Academy, then headed off to the Royal Navy."  
  
"Well – I – I – Again I was wrong, and then as I had said... I want what is best for my only daughter."  
  
There was a short pause where the etherium became of much interest and neither Father nor Daughter knew of what to say. That is until the elder but seeming less wise spoke up.  
  
"But it seems that you have found what is best on your own accord. And a fine man he does seem to be... Risking his very own life to save you own."  
  
'What in the hell?' Amelia thought to herself. 'Was this even remotely possibly probably true? Was my Father actually agreeing with something I said? For once in my life?'  
  
Amelia turned to her Father and stared a skeptical stare.  
  
"Like I said Amelia; I am sorry for what happened. And I will 'back away' as you would put it. Let you live your life. You need not at all to forgive anything of my own selfish actions."  
  
Amelia just looked at her Father. Since she had left for the academy almost fifteen years ago, she had been living her life, her way. But now, to live without the constant annoyance and interference of her Father – Bliss.  
  
"I do thank you for your very late decision to finally leave me be," Her Father turned to face her. "but, for your years of torment and interference in my own life and mind, it would take quite a while to even begin to forgive you. But this is a start."  
  
"I understand."  
  
As Aerondine Bolick ended his small three words, Amelia heard a door open and close in the direction of her stateroom. She turned her head and Saw Myers emerge from her stateroom and close the door, then look around.  
  
"Excuse me." Amelia said to her Father and then walking down the steps and around the corner to where Myers now stood.  
  
"Ah... Captain, there you are." Myers said as he saw her round the corner of the ship.  
  
"How is he, Gabrial?" Amelia asked waiting intently upon the answer of the worst of possibly a sheaf of good news.  
  
Myers took in a deep breath, which Amelia didn't like the sound of one bit. It had sounded much to grave for her tastes. This had been the moment of truth once more.  
  
Yes... Once more... This was exactly as she'd felt before that blasted pirate, Scroop, had came towards her carrying, her dearly departed friend, Arrow's, Spacers' Hat. Arrow had been lost to the black hole of a star gone supernova, and Delbert... If he died, there would be one extremely gruesome execution by her hands this night. She knew nothing of what was to come, or what will be. She waited attentively upon Myers next words. But no... Never would she show fear or emotion. A little to late to not do that though.  
  
"He is doing fine Captain... And he vill do fine. I just recommend that he visit his usual Doctor vhen he arrives back home."  
  
"How bad was it?"  
  
"I von't lie to you Captain, it vas pretty nasty, but he vas lucky, very, very lucky."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Vell, by lucky, I mean he almost vould have died if that blade had gone only the smallest bit over, anyvhere else in his side. If it had been jabbed somevhere else, so to speak, Doppler vould have suffered from internal bleeding, and here vith me I do not have the equipment that vould have saved him, figuratively speaking of course. We're all just lucky he was stabbed there if it had to be done anyvhere. He is doing exceptionally fine at the moment. He has been given three painkillers to help subside the pain, and I've gotten the bleeding to stop. There are bandages covering his middle body that vill keep him steady for a few days until you are able to dock back at Cresentia. Vhat he really needs is to relax from now until then. He is sleeping now. But my real advice is for him to stay avay from deranged mad men vith access to exceptionally sharp objects... forever."  
  
Amelia smiled at his last comment.  
  
"Thank you Gabrial. I don't – I fear the worst of what would have happened if you'd not been here. But I did notice you had a very rough beating back there. Are you alright?"  
  
One fractured rib... I'll be all right Ma'am. And actually I haven't had a beating that bad since......... You! Vhen ve both vhere at the Academy together."  
  
"It wasn't at all in any way my fault, you crossed me. In the inter-school hand-to-hand combat competition. But any way... You really should see a doctor about that rib."  
  
"You can only let it heal, but brace yourself for pain and do a lot of relaxing." Myers said smiling.  
  
"As I very well remember." Amelia said to herself.  
  
"Vhat vas that Ma'am?"  
  
"Nothing. Thank you once again Gabrial."  
  
"No problems at all Captain. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
And with that they parted, Amelia for her stateroom to where Delbert was, and Myers to the Galleys to get himself something to eat do doubt. As of right now, the skies of the morning Etherium were beginning to shine through with a pinkish-grey glow to them.  
  
Amelia was not at all hungry; she was more so worried about her love. And now of the change of the tides, she knew what the phrase, 'I would die for you.' really meant.  
  
But in these senses, she more felt grateful and more loving to Doctor Delbert William Doppler.  
  
Authors Note: Hi guys! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOO LONG TO POST. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL BE WRITING MORE IN THE NEXT TIMES TO COME.  
  
Ashley 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Aftermath

Endings Bring New Beginnings  
  
By:  
Ashley M. D.  
WindGuardian87  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Why?  
  
Authors Note: Hey all! I am trying my hardest to get this story finished so I can statrt on a special surprise for you after the story... And to those of you who might know WHAT I am talking about, do NOT say a word! Otherwise... I hope that you enjoy this chapter and to let you know that chapter fourteen will he HUGELY LONG!  
  
Amelia had just opened the door to her stateroom and then stared around the room for a moment before closing the door behind her.  
  
She walked over, sat in a chair she pulled close to her bed where Delbert lay. She took his hand in her own as she watched his chest slowly and softly rise and fall with his now steadied breathing. She kissed his hand gently and said,  
  
"How could I have been so daft as to let this happen? It was suspicious in the beginning. None of this would ever have happened if I'd rejected the offer for this mocker of a voyage."  
  
And she just sat there, looking out the window, Dopplers' hand still resting in her own, which was resting on the edge of the bed where there was a small space left.  
  
Amelia was just sitting beside Delbert, when she heard a soft but attentive knock on her stateroom door. She knew not how long she had been next to her love but the skies of the etherium, outside of this room, past the thick glass of the window, were now beginning to lighten up with a pinkish grey texture to them as the crisp cold morning began the sad and hardened day.  
  
Amelia walked out of the bedroom, shut the door behind her and opened up the door to the deck. There stood one of her crew's technicians, Mr. Brickley, whom ran the telecommunications on her ship.  
  
"Yes Brickley? What is it?" Amelia asked showing only a hard and strict outer rim of her mind towards her crewmember.  
  
"Captain, we're nearing the Collerian port and planet. Bet there is a Naval Blockade it seems. A transmission has come through and they command to speak with the ship's Captain before docking bay." Said Brickley  
  
"Yes. Thank you Brickley." Amelia replied, then followed her crewmember down to the part of the ship where all transmissions for universal communication was kept.  
  
"Here, Ma'am. I'll just put in the coordinates and..." said Brickley as he put in the coordinates and setting the visual properties of the device. Amelia sat down and whilst waiting for the transmission to load up she said,  
  
"Brickley... Exactly whom am I speaking with?"  
  
"Chief Master Petty Officer Hiestecoff, under command of Lieutenant Vontrap."  
  
"Vontrap... Interesting."  
  
"Here it is Captain." Brickley said.  
  
"Hello?" Said the man in the transmission. The picture was not completely clear but it was close. "This is Chief Master Petty Officer A.E. Hiestecoff. Am I speaking with the Captain of this vessel?"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Please state you name and business in the Collerian System."  
  
"My name is Captain A. K. Smollet. I and my crew come from Cresentia Spaceport. I request fulfillment of provisions, as well as refueling and repairs to my vessel."  
  
"All right then Captain... Your Vessels name and security number."  
  
"Vessel name: R. L. S. Legacy; Security Confirmation Number: 432 - A89 - 33B."  
  
"Very well... Please stand by for clearance Captain Smollet."  
  
"Yes." Amelia replied and there was a few moments silence, and then Hiestecoff came back into view of the screen.  
  
"All right Captain Smollet... Your vessel is clear for entry upon docking bay V-52"  
  
"Thank you Hiestecoff." Amelia said as switched off the device and stood up and left.  
  
As the stoic Captain appeared on deck, she noticed that the crew was reading to dock bay.  
  
"Awaiting orders Captain." Myers said to her.  
  
"Have Anover and Propst ready to leave. They both will be arrested upon departure of this ship. I want them and the rest of Anovers' henchmen off my vessel the moment we dock."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"Also, have the Doctor ready to go. Medical personnel from the planet will be awaiting our arrival to take him to the planetary bases' closest medical facility."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Planetary Base, Ma'am?"  
  
"Gabrial, in the fifteen years that I've known you and that you've been in the Royal Navy, I am utterly surprised to don't know of the Collerian Planetary Base."  
  
"Forgive me, but all I know is that it is one of only three bases in this galaxy that Bureaucrats have not been able to touch. And that After I am done vith this mission I'll be sent here. I believe I've been to the planets only port, six years ago."  
  
"Well you're obviously behind on your research the, Gabrial. The Collerian System is the only one in this galaxy that, as you said, those blasted Bureaucrats have not been able to touch, and where as the entirety of the planet and it's port are 100% military commanded. Not one bloody politician for a thousand leagues."  
  
"I take it you liked it here?"  
  
"Stationed here four times... Best run Naval Base I've yet seen." Amelia said with a sly smile, and Myers laughed for a moment.  
  
"Well then Captain, I'll attend to my duties."  
  
"Yes... Please."  
  
And with that said, Myers walked down the steps to the galley, leaving Amelia to give the orders to dock the ship and finally rid the ship of the scum that resided on it.  
  
Amelia Addressed her crew.  
  
"All right lads! Lets get this ship docked. You will all have one week appointed leave from the time we dock bay. No one will, and I put extreme emphasis on this: you will NOT leave this spaceport. If by any means that you do not report back to this vessel on time, which will be seven days from now at exactly noon, then you will be hitching your sorry self back home on a third rate cargo ship and will not be paid in full. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
  
With nods of reassurance from her crew, she turned to Goodson, the helmsmen, and spoke,  
  
"All right Mr. Goodson, lets put this creaking tub down for the week. We want docking back V-52."  
  
"Aye Ma'am."  
  
Twenty minutes later as the ship had been docked, Amelia, followed by Myers left the ship to meet the Naval officers before her at port. She could see that there were medical and security detail down before her.  
  
Amelia and Myers were halfway down the gang plank when Myers Spoke up.  
  
"If you'll excuse me Captain," Myers began, "I believe I left something of importance on the ship. I vill be back in a moment Ma'am."  
  
"I see. Very well Myers." Amelia said as she continued her way down to the dock.  
  
As she reached the ground, there was a man of the same Alurian race as she, waiting for her down at the platform.  
  
"Captain Smollet..." said the man militaristically as he saluted her when she reached the platform. He was in a dark blue, almost black Naval Uniform.  
  
Amelia returned the salute then shook hands with the officer.  
  
"Captain Amelia Smollet, I presume?" said the officer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Captain, I am Lieutenant Richard Vontrap. I believe you spoke with our Telecommunications NCOIC (Non Commissioned Officer In Charge) before your entrance of the Collerian Base?"  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant. CMPO A. E. Hiestecoff."  
  
"Ah yes. Hiestecoff." Vontrap said.  
  
Richard Vontrap had graying black hair from under his officer hat that was slicked back and dark green eyes, he stood at about 6'5" and spoke with an Austrian accent.  
  
"Hiestecoff informed me that you were in dire need of medical attention, and assistance for a mutinous crew member, I understand?"  
  
"I believe your Telecommunications NCOIC needs his hearing checked on the count I spoke of a member of my crew needing immediate medical attention. He was stabbed in the side with a three inch blade by one of the men I want arrested."  
  
"Vich is not still a mystery vhy he's not yet dead. The blade didn't go into his body fully, it vas stuck by a very vell put together gun holster." Myers said as he came up behind Amelia and salted Vontrap as well.  
  
"Well, that's a relief. Myers, this is Lieutenant Richard Vontrap. Lieutenant, this is my temporary first officer; Ensign Gabrial Myers. His medical skills stopped my crewmember from death." She said tonelessly a if Delbert Doppler were nothing more than a crewmember, if she'd learned one thing from years of military training, it was how not to show emotion in from of her crew or any other ranking officer or underling.  
  
"As well needing medical attention is Jamison Anover, leader of the imbeciles whom I need arrested."  
  
"If I may, Captain... Exactly on what grounds are you asking these men be arrested?"  
  
"Mutiny for the most part... Attempted murder for Anover and For Dimitrius Propst..." Amelia said and reached over and grabbed a packet of papers from his hand as security detail officers were leading him form the ship as well as Anovers' henchmen. "Theft of confidentially papers that were most important to the Collerian Base, as well as the Royal Navy."  
  
Amelia looked through the packet making sure nothing was missing, and with a somewhat satisfied look at Myers, handed the packet to Vontrap.  
  
"Here you are Vontrap. These papers, as I believe you know what they are were given to me in private to secretly deliver them here. It just collided with another voyage and an even more unsuspecting way to get them to you. I must say, from one of the lower ranking men in my Battalion ten years ago... You've certainly come a long way." Amelia said with a sly smile.  
  
"So you remember then?"  
  
"How could I forget... Never in my career had I yelled at someone more in one day for falling asleep on the job and loosing a whole ships load of artillery."  
  
"Well captain, it's come a long way. I must thank you for delivering these papers. But I have matters with ensign Myers." He said turning his gaze over to Gabrial.  
  
"Ensign." Vontrap said.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Please lead whomever needs medical attention over there and have them immediately taken to St. Palestine's. I'll still be needing to speak with Captain Smollet about Anovers' arrest as well as the others. Then I will need to speak with you about your re-assignment here."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I beg you pardon?" Amelia said.  
  
"I am sorry to take Myers away from your voyage so early but there is work here he needs to attend to."  
  
"Lieutenant, my duties here will reside as soon as Captain Smollet and her crew are back at Cresentia Spaceport."  
  
"I have been sent your orders from you here."  
  
"That will happen as soon as he finishes his duties as my First officer, Lieutenant. He'll returns when this vessel is back the Cresentia." Amelia said Gesturing to her ship. "any problems would be discussed with Fleet Admiral Goodlow."  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Ok guys sorry it took so long to post. I've had a lot of time and should have been writing but I can now.  
  
Thank to WeasleyKid8 and Tymres77 and GoddessOfTheStars, Y'all two's stories kept me inspired especially these past two chapters and GoddessOfTheStars bombarded me with E-mails until I posted, and it worked... I hope Y'all enjoy the chapter. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Aftermath Part II

Endings Bring New Beginnings  
  
By:  
Ashley M. D.  
WindGuardian87  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Aftermath  
  
Authors Note: Hey all! I am trying my hardest to get this story finished so I can start on a special surprise for you after the story... And to those of you who might know WHAT I am talking about, do NOT say a word! Otherwise... I hope that you enjoy this chapter and to let you know that chapter fourteen will he HUGELY LONG!   
'All of the answers to all of the riddles of what happened three nights ago are still yet to be answered. Some have not yet been answered because I've not seen her. The woman whom I love, I've not seen her to see me yet. This brings the question of if she really – NO! She does... What am I thinking? Otherwise it would be terribly hard for me to do what I plan to do the moment I am well. But for the time being, I must stop this masquerade of written thoughts for my love is her... No – that's just my Physician.' "Ah Dr. Sanders. How are you this morning?" Delbert asked as he put the page he was writing upon into his book inside of the drawer of his bedside table. "I'm doing well, so how about your waist? Any pain at all?" Dr. Sanders asked as he read a chart hanging from the end of the bed. "Well even with that Godforsaken useless medicine you gave me, how would you feel after three days of pain because you had a knife stabbed an inch into the most penetrable part of ones body?" He said nonchalantly. "You say one inch as the tests show, but then I still don't know why the whole blade was covered in blood." "As I've said before and as Gabrial Myers has told you, I was wears a thick leather holster for my blaster. The knife didn't go through all the way, thank God." "Ah. Yes..." Dr. Sanders said acting in mock surprise, though concerned as he looked at Doppler. "Well, that'd explain why you're not dead. And that you had better thank God because Anover just barely missed hitting your vital organs." "Indeed. If I may, when exactly am I going to get out of here?" "Well, I'm here to check up on the injury. So depending on how well it is healed, that will determine weather or not you'll get out tomorrow, the next day, whenever." "Let's just hope I can get out of here soon." "Don't like staying in hospitals, I assume?" "Let's just say I've had some bad experiences to have me end up in the hospital." "Would this be it?" "It's added to the list." Dr. Sanders gave a short chuckle and undid Dopplers' bandages and took a look over at his wounds.   
As Dr. Sanders ran the tests that needed to be done, Delbert waited patiently as he could, but the first night brought back memories of how boring hospitals were and here he was for three days not being able to stand it, when as a child he'd been put into a hospital for two weeks. "Well, Doctor? Any knowledge of when I'll be out of here?" "Tomorrow, I'm thinking." "Ah... Thank goodness." "May I ask why you despise hospitals so much?" "Age twelve... two broken legs and a fractured shoulder blade. My goodness, I am sorry but hospitals are so boring." "Well who doesn't think that?" Dr. Sanders said laughing "Apparently you and every other doctor of the face of this universe and the next. But hospitals may be boring but I don't like being in them for the reasons that I'm put in them." Delbert said in mock annoyance, then smiling. "Well, everything seems to be in order. Like I said, you may leave here tomorrow." Dr. Sanders said as he pulled out a white bottle from his coat. "Just take one of these, once a day for two weeks. They'll ease the pain and heal the wound as the two weeks go by." "Yes, thank you Doctor." "You're welcome, but if you'll excuse me, I'm needed three floors up." Dr. Sanders said checking the pager on his belt. "Goodbye then." Delbert said as he left the room.   
Delbert re-took the paper he'd been writing upon before Dr. Sanders came in to check on him. Delbert looked it over, his face expressionless as he f0olded it back up again and set it aside. But before he'd fully placed it on the table he looked at it. And tore it in half twice. And set in the waste bin on the other side of the bed. "Meaningless thoughts." He mumbled to himself. "Two Broken legs and a fractured shoulder-blade landed you two weeks in the hospital? How in God's name did that happen?" Said a voice from the doorway. A voice he knew well and loved. He looked up and smiled as hew saw the Amelia standing there, against the doorframe. "Amelia!" Delbert said as he suddenly moved forward to sit up, but stopped abruptly on the count of feeling a sharp jolt of pain in his side where he'd been stabbed. Delbert quickly moved his hand towards the wound and took a few deep breaths to whilst trying to stifle the pain. "You're not to be making any sharp or sudden movements, aren't you?" Amelia was smirking which turned to a soft smile directed at him, as he adjusted himself to sit up straight. When he looked back up he saw Amelia had closed the door behind her. Delbert reached over and pulled out the chair beside his bedside table. Delbert noticed that Amelia wasn't wearing her usual royal Blue Captain's Uniform. She was in dressed in a long sleeve, loose forming black blouse with beige pants that covered a pair of black boots. "No Navy uniform today I see." He said with a soft chuckle.   
Amelia smiled as she sat down in the chair next to him. "It's being cleaned for the return home. – You're being let out tomorrow. I overheard Sanders saying that to you." "You know, for someone who has much distaste for eavesdropping you sure seem to do a lot of it in the time that I've known you." "It is a Captain's job to know the whereabouts of her crew." "I see. But anyway, I can finally get out of here." "Why Doctor, I do believe my total dislike of being out into hospitals has rubbed off on your self." "No." sighed Delbert. "I've disliked them as a patient since I was a boy."   
Amelia gave a short laugh and looked at him with a pained smile. And unless Delbert's eyes were deceiving him, he was utterly sure he saw a tear trying it's hardest to escape her eye. "Amelia, what's wrong?" he asked with concern planted in his voice an face.   
She did not answer right at the moment, but her hand moved towards where he'd been stabbed only night's before. "I'm sorry, darling." Was all that she could seem to from for the thoughts that were blazing inside her mind at that moment and what had been torturing her in the past few days was not able to come out. All that she could muster was I'm sorry. "For what?" "For all of this. For what happened to you. It's my fault this happened to you. I never should have dragged you down into these blasted family affairs of mine." Amelia said as she that single tear fell finally from her eye to her cheek.   
Delbert closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. He raised his hand and wiped the tear from her cheek. He took her hand in both his own. "No." He said somberly. "I am not going to let you do this. Don't you dare blame yourself for what I did on my own account. You've done nothing for why I am here. I anyone should be blamed it should be Jamison Anover." "You didn't have to – " "Didn't have to? Amelia I – I love you more than anything. You mean more to me than life itself. Even if it means giving my own life than so be it. If you had died at the hands of that man, and I'd done nothing, knowing that I could have, I'd not be able to live with myself. So on all levels, of course I had to do what I did. I love you." "I know." Amelia sighed, "I love you too. But I have to tell you the truth." "About what?" "After I saw what you did, and you being brought here, I'd begun to think it was my fault. I began to realize how scared I was of that thought. I have a trait as many I've worked with in the past as a Captain: I couldn't find anyone to blame. I blamed myself. And that did seem to scare me." "Scared?" "Never has anyone done anything remotely close to what you did, in the sense of morality that you did. I needed time to sort out my thoughts. That's why I hadn't been up here earlier." "Has anyone ever told you, you think too much?" "Once or twice. I think I just needed to hear this from you first to understand it."   
Doppler just looked at her for a moment before speaking. "You didn't need to hear it from me. You already knew. And he slowly leaned over and kissed her gently but with such passion as a moment like this could hold. "They parted for a moment, only to look upon one another, then for her to return the kiss to him.   
A knock came from the door and they slowly parted. "At the worst possible times." Amelia said with closed eyes as she sat up straight. "It's a curse." Delbert said smiling. They parted unwillingly further as a nurse in a white uniform entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm afraid you're going to have to leave now Ma'am. It's getting late and visiting hours are over. Sorry, it's hospital policy."  
  
"Could we have just a few minutes more please?" Delbert asked not letting go of Amelia's hands which were still being held in his own. The nurse heaved a sigh and spoke:  
  
"All right, but only five minutes."  
  
"Thank you." He said as the door closed.  
  
"I should be going then." Amelia said smiling at him.  
  
"Not for five more minutes you're not." He replied happily. Amelia just laughed softly. "Why d'you think I asked for a few more minutes alone."  
  
"so we could simply finish where we started before the nurse entered." Amelia said moving to kiss him once more.  
  
"Exactly." Delbert whispered as they shared one last kiss that night. It was soft yet passionate, that only lasted a few moments but felt much, much longer.  
  
Delbert and Amelia broke slowly apart and smiled. Delbert couldn't seem to take his eyes from the radiant beauty that sat before him, he couldn't if he tried. Which he had but not seen the reason why.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she said smiling still at that moment.  
  
"Nothing. Just the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."  
  
Amelia just smiled at the man before her. Here he was: One of the most clumsy, unorganized, scatterbrained man, she'd ever known in her life, but at that same time he was also the kindest, sweetest, and most loving man she'd ever met. How he could be that same man was beyond her. But he wasn't the same man he was when they'd first met. Delbert Doppler had changed somehow since they'd been together. He was different. Protective of her and him being in that hospital bed proved it once and for all. He loved her with all his heart, as did she to him. And that was all she needed to know.  
  
"Darling, I'm afraid I really must go now."  
  
"Until the morning then." Delbert said smiling contentedly.  
  
"Until the morning then. Goodnight Delbert." She said then giving him one soft but quick kiss as she rose from her chair. "I love you."  
  
"As do I, Amelia, as do I." Delbert said smiling as he let go of her and watched as she vacated the room and into the quiet corridors of the third floor of the hospital.  
  
The clock upon the white walls of the hospital room read 9:00 a.m., as Delbert dressed himself slowly in a set of clothes that had been dropped off for him when he was admitted in. As he finished dressing, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder only to suffer from a sharp burst of pain his side as the bag hit the spot on his waist where he'd been injured. After recovering himself and putting the bag over his other shoulder, he walked out of the room. He did, however, walk with somewhat of a limp from the alleged injury.  
  
Delbert went down to the first floor and checked out of the hospital. It was only a few blocks from the hospital to the port where the Legacy was docked, so despite what advice some had given him, (For example: Amelia and his Doctors) he'd walk to the ship.  
  
He passed a restaurant on the way, with only one more block to go, he thought he'd just stop for a short coffee or something to take with him. After all, being stuck on hospital food for even one day could kill a man, let alone five days. Little did he know, he'd run into someone who would soon betray him as he was to leave for the Legacy once more.  
  
Delbert had just stepped out of line after paying the cashier for his coffee, and was about to leave when a firm hand had been put on his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks at the voice.  
  
"Delbert?!" said the deep voice behind him as he turned to face the owner of the voice. "Delbert? What in God's name are you doing way down here in the Collerian System, little brother?"  
  
Delbert turned full fold only to see his elder half-brother by seven years, Gavin Anderson. After the shock had worn off of seeing his brother out of nowhere he spoke to him, in a happy yet still overly shocked voice.  
  
"My goodness... Gavin, what – How are you?"  
  
"Fine, fine, I guess. I'm just getting a shuttle back to the Academy for work, in an hour. But yet I'm still confused... What are you doing out here?" Not to visit me I know that much, we saw each other what was it about 3 months ago?" Gavin said laughing.  
  
"I – I just stopped for something to drink, I'm heading out to the ships docks, to the R.L.S. Legacy, I'm heading back to Montressor today." He said giving a glance at his watch. Then spoke in a hurried voice. "But listen, I have to get going, I'll give you a call when I get home."  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minutes. Sit down, have a cup of coffee or something, at least till I have to catch my flight."  
  
"I – I'm sorry Gavin but I really do have to go... Before the ship launches I have to get back to – the she ship. I have to speak with my – the Captain. I'm Chief Astronomer for this voyage."  
  
"All right little brother." But come see me and Caroline sometime, will you?"  
  
"As soon as I can, Gavin." Delbert said saying goodbye to his brother."  
  
"Not soon enough, I know you too well."  
  
"Sooner than you think I hope."  
  
"What?" Gavin said as he watched his half-brother walk off into the crowd and turn a corner.  
  
"I've known him since the day he was born and I still don't get him." Gavin said to himself as he went into the shop to get him something to eat.  
  
Authors Note: Hey y'all thanks for staying with the story... I just hoped I added a little bit of confusion at the end here. "But please review to the sotry.  
  
Ashley Windguardian87 


	15. The Most Important Of Messages

_**The Most Important of Messages:**_

Hello All. I am extremely sorry that this is not the next chapter of my story, but I have a reason, which I wish it weren't happening. At the moment I am extremely busy with schoolwork. I have just started my senior year at my high school and at the moment I haven't found time to type up my story, and for that you have my deepest apologies. I will try to type up more of this story as soon as I can but at the moment I cannot. Once again I apologize for this immense delay of your reading enjoyment, and that I beg for forgiveness. As I said I will try to write as soon as possible, everyone has been great with their patience and I hope for not long of a delay, but right now school is what is having to come first in my life.

Live long and Prosper to all,

WindGuardian87

Ashley M. D.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: In the End

Endings Bring New Beginnings By: Ashley 

Chapter Fourteen: In the End

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**__ So I think that I owe every single one who has ever read one line of this story an apology! I'M SO SORRY! I AM SORRY THAT I LEFT THIS STORY HANGING WITHOUT THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR LIKE THREE YEARS! But here I am. I re read the entire thing and I am bringing it back from the dead as it were. What happened was I had the entire thing written and then I went onto another thing and another thing and another and then sooner or later it was two years later and everything on our family computer was deleted by way of a hard drive crash. And now I have rewritten the ending. I hope that you will forgive me for me extreme case of procrastination._

_Ashley a.k.a – FinalKingdom87_

Delbert had found it somewhat hard to concentrate on anything else as he returned to the _Legacy_. As he came into view of Amelia's great ship he couldn't help but smile. He reached his hand into his pocket a pulled a small box out and stared at it for a moment with the hopes of not screwing something else in his life up. But then again, he thought he must have done something right to be with a woman like Amelia.

He put the box back into his coat pocket and looked up onto the deck of the ship. There she was, even barking out orders to inept crewmembers she was still a sight behold. Every day since they had come together, since their first kiss and before then, the few and far between moments on the voyage to Treasure Planet, Delbert Doppler had been counting his blessing at how lucky he was to be in love with, and have that love returned by a deity such as Amelia.

They had been together for so short a time already but it seemed so short, nothing excruciatingly fragile, of course. After what they had been through, Delbert knew for a fact that their love was strong. And even though those facts were staring him down in the face, he had still not gained the nerve to ask Amelia to marry him.

As he crossed the plank to the main deck he found himself staring at her, and upon doing so, he found himself tripping over a pile of rope on deck, which lead to him finding himself falling face first onto the floor. As Delbert attempted to regain his composure one of the crewmen came to his aid.

"Are ye aight sir?"

"I – oh – ah yes… I – uh… I'm fine. Thank you." Delbert said as the crewman left him to resume his duties. And with that Delbert headed below deck away from mocking or precautious eyes, taking a better look at where he was walking. And for the next hour stayed in a more secluded area, like the engine room.

Delbert had been sat down alone in the engine room for quite some time, well after the launch from port. He had been doing nothing in particular except thinking about the events of the past week. He hadn't completely understood why Amelia had gone on with the rouse of her Father and Jamison Anover. All he could come up with was that she might have wanted to draw out motives or end a long lasted argument. But knowing Amelia, she wasn't known for ending conflicts where she was not ready to truly give or accept an apology. And with what had happened in the past week, the doctor could hardly believe his own bravery. As he thought back, if what he did had been for anyone else, he would have called himself crazy.

And here he was, hiding away in the engine room because he could not face Amelia, with only his thoughts to accompany him. All he could think about at the moment was about her and proposing to her. Delbert brought out the ring he would give her one more time and stared at it for a few minutes smiling down at it. The longer he waited, he was becoming more and more nervous about asking Amelia to marry him. True they were in love… and living together… but this was still somewhat of a challenge for him for come up with the courage to ask nonetheless.

Delbert put the ring away safe in his pocket right before he began to gaze once more out the small window and into the skies of the etherium; it was nearing the end of dusk and the skies growing darker. He didn't even notice the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and across the engine room to where he was.

"I had hoped you would join me in my quarters when my rounds were done." A voice said softly behind him. Delbert turned from his gaze of the skies to where the sound of Amelia's voice came from. He softly smiled at her as she walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Sorry." He said, "I was down here thinking. Lost track of time."

"What have you been thinking about?" she asked looking from the window he was staring out of to him. "You've been down here since we left port."

"Just different things. A little about this trip; I was hoping that it might have been a tad more peaceful. A little peace is something we both need."

"A vacation could hardly be expected from this voyage, you know that." Amelia said with a soft smile. "But you are right; a vacation would be nice."

"We should get away for a little while when we get back. I hear the Tellourian Nebulae is very beautiful in the fall, and that's not to far from now." Delbert said putting his arms around Amelia as he leaned on the wall behind him.

"I haven't been in that area since my academy days. I didn't know you had traveled that far out into the Etherium." Amelia said as she nestled into Delbert's form."

"I haven't." he admitted bashfully. "But my uncle would always tell me stories when I was younger. It seems a beautiful place to get away to."

"It is. It's also a nasty place to get caught taking one of your deck master's skiffs away from ship for a joyride."

"The great, rule-abiding, authoritarian Captain Amelia taking a boat out for a joyride?" Delbert said in a mock shocked voice.

"Darling please… in my younger days you could compare me to nothing less than reckless." She said turning to face Delbert who returned her smile.

"Still not completely tame, I see. But I love you for it."

"And you've taken a bit of that trait as well, love.

"All because of you… All for you." He said quietly.

"You store far too much flattery for me Doctor." Amelia said as she tilted her head back to kiss the man holding her in his arms. It was here they felt safe; here where they were alone, where they could show how they really felt without the interruption of anything or anyone else.

They were there for a while longer speaking of nothing in particular when they parted at the sound of one of the crewmen came walking down the stairs and across the corridor informing them that the Captain was needed on deck.

"Join me for a late dinner in my stateroom after this is all sorted out? Amelia said when the crewman was out of earshot.

"Of course. Say in twenty minutes?" Delbert asked before she nodded and left for the above deck. Delbert just sat back down on the bench and sat leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He had only been sitting there for a few moments when a voice came out from behind a large stack of crates far across the room.

"You really do love her don't you?"

Delbert looked up to where the voice came from, and behind the crates emerged Amelia's father.

"How long have you been there?" he asked somewhat surprised that he was down in the lower decks.

"I was down here reading when you came in boyo. I just didn't think to move, much to say I did over hear the conversation. Didn't know it was you down here until my daughter came down here. I just stayed put."

"That was probably wise. I wouldn't test Amelia's temper right now. I've been on the receiving end of her anger and it's not fun. But to answer your question, yes I do love her; more than anything. And if I may ask a question sir?"

"I suppose."

"Did you honestly mean everything I've heard you say to and about Amelia? What happened between the two of you?"

"I really don't know. I suppose I said most of them out of anger and frustration. Out of all the things I had always envisioned for my daughter, a career as a militant or trailing about the Etherium was not one of them."

"It suits her." Delbert said mater of fact.

"And you've no problem with that? None at all? If you stay together and have a family you've no problem at all about her going off every which way?"

"If we have a family, I assume we'll work it out when we get there. Of course I have my own work at home on Montressor, but I could think of nothing more I'd rather be doing than being out here with Amelia."

"So you plan to stay with her then?"

"Yes… I'm going to ask her to marry me soon. I would only hope that you would have no objections to that."

"You seem confident that she will say yes." Bolick said eyeing Delbert warily.

"That still doesn't calm my nerves of asking her."

"My objections haven't counted in the eyes of my daughter for many years. But, you're a good man. I only hope she'll be happy." Bolick said quietly before leaving Delbert alone to himself. Delbert stood staring after the elder man for a few moments before returning above deck.

Delbert walked up to Amelia's cabin and knocked softly, entering after he heard a quiet 'Come in.' He walked in and closed the door behind him. Amelia was nowhere to be found in the room, but her absence was short lived. She strode out of her bedroom door with a soft smile on her face.

"What took you so long Darling?" she asked him.

"I uh… " Delbert paused for a second. He was an absolute terrible liar and couldn't pull past Amelia that he was speaking with her father. He made a point to himself that he wouldn't tell her that her father had been hiding in a corner behind some crates in the lower decks.

It, of course, did not please Amelia to hear that Delbert was speaking to the man she resented to call father. Too many things had happened in her life between her and that man for her to even come close to forgiveness for his actions. And his last set of trials had completely crossed the line. But at the place Amelia let her resentment pass through her. She was just happy at the moment to be back with Delbert right now. And soon they would be home; back to the familiar.

It somewhat shocked Delbert that Amelia hardly reacted to his speaking to her father but he wasn't ebbed too much over it all. They would both be home soon and he practically couldn't wait. So much in fact that he decided at the spur of the moment to do something he should have done before this mission had even began.

As they lay on the neatly made bed in Amelia's cabin, Amelia was just enjoying having a swift moment of peace and time alone with Delbert, laying against him, his arms wrapped around her. It had been since before this mockery of a voyager began that she had felt this content. Conversation had been lighthearted and casual. Delbert pulled one of his arms away from Amelia and slightly sat up a little.

"Amelia, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Delbert said in a surprisingly calm tone, taking Amelia's free hand in his own.

"Hmm…" Amelia said slightly turning her head towards him, her eyes shut, a serene look across her face.

"I love you very much."

"That's not a question darling." Amelia said playfully.

"No, I suppose it's not." Delbert said his voice sounding a little flustered. He tried to calm himself then continued. Amelia noticed nothing. "This is though."

Delbert brought out a small ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her ungloved petite finger. Amelia opened her eyes to see the diamond ring glinting in the moonlight at the touch on Delbert sliding it on her finger. "Marry me Amelia?" he said softly.

For one of the very few times in her life, Amelia was rooted speechless. She turned to look at Delbert, a loving smile spread across his face.

"Yes." Amelia was able to get out, which led to Delbert smile widen even more, if possible, and his eyes dancing with excitement. Amelia turned slightly more and Delbert leaned in to kiss her. As they parted Amelia asked him. "Why now?"

"Well I thought it might be better asking you here than in front of your entire crew. They apparently seen enough of your private life."

Amelia laughed at his subtle joke. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I was planning on asking you before we left, and then when we got back, but I couldn't seem to wait. I love you too much."

"And I love you Delbert. And this ring is absolutely stunning."

"I'm glad you like it." Delbert said happily.

"I do." Amelia said softly before reaching up to kiss her love once more.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**_So hey guys, I have finally finished this story. It is now all over. I honestly can't give an answer as to why I put off writing and ending for so long. But yeah as short as it is it took me a while but I was finally able to write one for this story. I know my writing style has changed since the story had begun. I just hope you guys thing that the ending I wrote did the story justice. I figured I HAD to finish the story before I leave for a while. And to all of my reviewers, I thank you all so much for your support. Especially 'WeAsLeYkid8' and 'Tymres77' whose reviews were awesome and their stories are completely amazing! Thank you all, and let me know how you like the ending._

_Ashley D. _


End file.
